Toi et moi
by Taranisse
Summary: Ma vie a été jusqu'ici un enfer. Pour moi et tous ceux qui m'ont entouré. Désormais une nouvelle vie m'attends. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais malgré la douleur que j'ai dû endurer, car avant il n'y avait pas ces yeux qui me font vibrer./ Je reprends les personnages et leur caractère, nous sommes toujours dans le même univers mais je recommence l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est le premier que je corrige en terme de formulation de phrase, de scène qui ne me plaisaient plus...enfin bref. Alors si vous trouvez que les temps ne correspondent pas de chapitre en chapitre c'est tout à fait normal, c'est moi qui corrige petit à petit. Merci de bien vouloir me comprendre et de vouloir donner le meilleur de moi même pour vous.**

**Bye et bonne continuation.**

**Taranisse **

* * *

_Les premiers rayons de soleil passent librement au travers des grandes baies vitrées, les pas résonnent sur le sol glacé entièrement bétonné, les gens se pressent d'une borne à l'autre pour être le premier, le meilleur, avoir la place la plus avantageuse. Aucun d'eux ne pense pas même regarder ce qui les entourent, ils passent outre leurs méfaits, bousculer, piétiner, renverser de pauvres personnes dans une situation si identique à la leur._

_Baissez les yeux et vous verrez des pieds tressautant d'impatience mais surtout d'impuissance devant les files d'attente, ce qui provoque un bruit tellement infime comparé aux moteurs vrombissant des avions qui résonnent dans l'immensité de l'aéroport, qui résonnent dans tout mon être._

Je tournais une dernière fois sur moi même, m'imprégnant de cette image qui aura sûrement marqué le début d'un nouveau commencement_. _Cette image, ce paysage, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule et unique chose. Ne jamais le revoir.

Je ralentissais doucement la cadence de mon tour de manège improvisé alors qu'un souffle s'est échappé de la barrière de mes lèvres. J'en avais enfin terminé…

Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase et si Annabeth vous pose un problème…_._eh bien, allez voir ailleurs. C'était ma mère qui l'avait choisi, la mère que je n'avais jamais vu, celle qui nous avait lamentablement abandonné, mon père et moi, la même qui avait fait de ma vie un véritable cauchemar…mais c'était avant tout elle qui me rendait fière de ce que j'étais.

Cette pensée me fait relever la tête dans un geste fier. Ma mère était Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, de l'intelligence, de l'artisanat et de la stratégie guerrière et c'était un honneur pour moi d'être sa fille.

Je me suis finalement décidée de baisser les yeux pour trouver ma valise qui attendait bien sagement à mes pieds que nous partions vers de nouveaux horizons, une nouvelle vie…qui n'attendait tout simplement que moi. Je me suis empressée de l'empoigner et commençais à marcher d'un pas décidé vers l'embarquement du vol 396, celui qui partira en direction de New York -appelé aussi sous le nom de 'la grosse pomme'-, mon vol.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, continuant droit devant moi alors que mes pas se faisaient de plus en plus grands, de plus en plus rapides tandis que chaque mètre parcouru me procurait comme un vent de liberté, traversant toutes les parties de mon corps et que chaque minute qui passait m'exaltait. J'allais enfin commencer une nouvelle vie, une vraie vie. Je m'étais promis que jamais plus je ne me laisserai faire par qui que ce soit, que je ne me laisserai plus utiliser puis jeter, plus jamais. J'étais fatiguée de voir les autres s'amuser de moi, épuisée de voir mourir les gens que j'aime, exténuée de devoir combattre pour sauver ma peau…Tout ça était bel et bien terminé.

Les portes de l'avions se sont ouvertes et l'embarquement a débuté. La file était longue et mon niveau d'impatience montait à chaque personne qui entrait dans l'engin alors que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'une quelconque manière de triturer l'une de mes mèches rebelles qui sortait systématiquement de ma queue de cheval tout en me pinçant les lèvres.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Quatre pas. _Di immortals _cette attente n'allait jamais se terminer !...Une seule pensée : prendre mon mal en patience…

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure ! Il nous aura fallu trois quarts d'heure pour pouvoir poser un pied dans cet avion, bon sang ! Rester calme… Je me passais mes mains sur le visage tandis qu'une fois entrée dans l'avion et m'être assise, mes épaules se décontractaient et se détendaient enfin près l'accumulation de toutes ces années d'épreuves, de combats…j'essuyais rageusement du bout de ma manche les larmes qui quelques minutes plus tôt perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Il ne fallait plus y penser, le passé était le passé, le présent c'était maintenant et il fallait le vivre pleinement. Je laissais ma tête se reposer contre le hublot tout en priant Zeus une dernière fois pour ne pas me faire foudroyer en plein vol avant de me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, bercée par les vibrations de l'avion.

Après m'être faite réveillée par mon père, nous avons descendu les marches qui reliaient l'avion et la piste d'atterrissage tandis qu'un vent froid me frappait de plein fouet et que mes cheveux commençaient à virevolter dans des sens différents. J'étais en train d'apprendre à la rude le climat newyorkais alors que nous marchions vers la route après avoir fait un saut à l'aéroport. Je commençais à m'avancer sur le bord du trottoir quand un taxi s'arrêtait sans même rien lui demander avant d'avoir pu en héler un quelconque. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il fallait vraiment que je m'habitue à ce nouveau mode de vie…et vite. Mais une fois que nous y sommes entrés, mon estomac a commencé à se tordre dans tous les sens possibles et me faisait encore plus paniquer. Car, oui, ce sentiment là je ne le connaissais que trop bien, cette sensation incontrôlable et si désagréable n'était autre que le stress. Le stress et rien d'autre.

Je m'enfonçais encore plus en arrière dans mon siège et je fermais mes yeux autant que possible tout essayant de ravaler la boule qui s'était coincée dans ma gorge. Et si je ne faisais une nouvelle fois aucun ami ? Si je recommençais à me faire attaquer régulièrement ? Si je remettais ma famille en danger ? Si je n'allais pas m'entendre avec ma future belle-mère ? Si…Non, stop. Tout ira pour le mieux, pour mon père, pour moi, pour nous. Il fallait que j'arrête. On pourrait refaire un monde avec des 'si'.

J'essayais vainement de passer le temps et de me changer les idées en regardant par la vitre mais même étudier l'architecture des bâtiments les plus impressionnants n'y changeait rien. Rien ne pourrait me calmer.

Le taxi s'immobilisait finalement en face d'un immeuble basic, comme tant d'autre dans cette ville qui ne dormait jamais. Je faisais le tour de la voiture pour me retrouver à côté de mon père.

Mes doigts erraient jusqu'à trouver les siens. Ils se refermaient tous un à un, cherchant du réconfort dans cette période d'angoisse. A mon plus grand bonheur, mon père répondit à mon appel au secoure en resserrant sa main contre la mienne, essayant de me réconforter en un échec éblouissant :

« -Tout ira bien, Annie. Tu verras, plus jamais rien de mal ne nous arrivera. Je te le promets. »

Je serrais ma mâchoire en une crispation. Je haïssais les promesses. On m'en avait faites des promesses, oh que oui ! Mais aucune n'avait était tenue…pas même une seule. J'essayais de faire un effort pour paraître enthousiaste mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse et de colère après cette promesse en l'air. Les promesses n'étaient que des mots mais elles représentaient plus que ça. C'était des paroles sur lesquelles on pouvait se reposer, où l'on pouvait faire confiance…mais avec le temps, tout ce que l'on pouvait apprendre, c'était qu'elles étaient juste là pour être brisées.

Je levais mon bras vers la sonnette tandis que dans un geste fébrile, mon doigt enclenchait le bouton. Je le ramenais tout aussi tôt et je respirais profondément pour me calmer. Mes paupières se fermaient durant quelques secondes à peine, me prouvant que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Les clefs tournaient dans la serrure et comme si nous étions parfaitement synchronisés, la porte s'est ouverte en même temps que mes yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec celle qui allait désormais partager ma vie. Ma belle-mère. Cheryl Chase.

Je reste là, plantée dans le sol tout l'en observant de la tête aux pieds. J'étais trop abrutie, trop sonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle nous saluait chaleureusement, nous prenant dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas comment je me l'imaginais…mais j'aurai pensé à tout sauf à ça. Cheryl était petite mais assumait bien les petites rondeurs qu'elle portait, ses cheveux étaient chocolat noir, remontés en une longue queue de cheval et son teint était frais comme une journée d'été. Zéro pour Annabeth, un point pour la belle-mère.

Je me décidais enfin à bouger du palier tandis qu'elle nous indiquait le salon puis la cuisine, la salle de bain,…bref, elle nous faisait visiter. Rien de transcendant.

Nous nous sommes finalement laissés tomber sur le canapé en cuir brun du salon alors que Cheryl était partie nous chercher de quoi boire. Mon père se triturait anxieusement les doigts, évitant au maximum mon regard.

« -A..Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?

-Elle m'a l'air correcte…c'est une merveilleuse femme, papa. Et de toute façon, si tu es heureux alors je le suis aussi. »

Je le regardais attendri. Mon père qui stressait pour me présenter sa nouvelle femme à cinquante ans me paraissait improbable parce que logiquement, les rôles auraient du être inversés. Je souriais mentalement. Moi présenter un petit copain à mon père ? Ouai…faudrait déjà en trouver un…

Ma nouvelle belle-mère était de nouveau là mais cette fois-ci avec trois grandes tasses de chocolat chaud et des biscuits…résister à la tentation, Annabeth…ne pas en prendre…

« -Alors tu es Annabeth.

-Euh, oui. A ma connaissance je suis la seule et unique. »

Cheryl souriait légèrement à mon ironie avant de reprendre une attitude sérieuse.

« -Et…alors comme ça tu es…hum, la fille de tu sais qui…

-Oui. »

Les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient puis elle a dit une chose que jamais je n'oublierai :

« -Que tu soit une sang-mêlé ou non ne me pose aucun problème. Je ne vous prends pas pour des fous, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous crois. Et même si tu n'es pas comme les autres, je t'aimerai comme ma propre fille…que tu le veuilles ou pas. »

Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, car la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte à la volée tandis que deux ombres nous étaient passés sous le nez et que ces dernières se sont accrochées à mon coup comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Je vais être franche avec vous. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour exprimer mes sentiments, qu'ils soient amicales ou amoureux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire des deux petits bonshommes qui se pendaient à mon coup…et je m'en voulais pour ça.

« -Alors c'est toi notre nouvelle grande sœur ?

-C'est bien toi ? »

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, ce devait être les jumeaux de Cheryl et de mon père. Bobby et Mathieuw. Ils continuaient tous les deux de me regarder avec de grands yeux de bébés phoques quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'ils attendaient toujours ma réponse. Je me suis résolue à ne pas me compliquer la vie en leur disant que j'étais leur demi-sœur, parce que avec tous ceux du côté de ma mère en plus je n'allais plus m'en sortir…vivante du moins.

« -Oui, je crois bien que c'est moi. Je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait faire l'affaire, ai-je dit d'une manière presque maternelle devant ces petits garçons d'à peine neuf ans. »

Pour toute réponse ils m'ont serré autant que possible dans leurs petits bras.

Plus tard nous nous sommes mis à table et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Nous avions mangé ensemble, nous avions discuté ensemble, nous avions joué ensemble. Comme une vraie famille.

Désormais je contemplais le plafond de ma chambre en pensant à tout se qui s'était passé. Une larme roulait sur ma joue, puis une deuxième, une troisième et pour finir une cascade. Des larmes de joie. Des larmes qui faisaient du bien et non pas du mal comme toutes les autres fois. J'étais heureuse. A partir de maintenant j'avais une famille, une famille qui m'aimait, une famille normale, avec des gens normaux, des gens différents de moi et qui pourtant ne disaient rien et faisaient ce qu'il y avait de plus normal pour eux : ils aimaient. Une vraie famille. Une nouvelle famille.

Je passais à autre chose. Une dernière larme glissait le long de ma joue. _Au revoir, Luke Thalia je vous aime. Je ne vous oublierais jamais, je revis à nouveau, merci. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bojour tout le monde je suis désolée mais j'ai refais le chapitre2 puisque il ne me plaisait pas. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La lumière qui filtre par la fenêtre me fait sortir de mon sommeil, me rappelant que le temps passe et qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche, ce qui veut dire que demain j'irai au lycée comme une personne tout à fait normale, du moins le plus possible. Je décide finalement de me lever -difficilement- après m'être autorisée un petit sursit de repos et je me dirige lentement, traînant les pieds vers la cuisine pour me préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Pancakes au chocolat. J'en bave déjà. Le temps que mes pancakes cuisent dans la poêle, je jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Elle indique 7 :30 ce qui explique le pourquoi du comment je me retrouve seule : les gens ordinaires font pour la plupart la grasse matinée quand ils le peuvent. Pas moi. Pour ma part, je préfère me lever tôt pour pouvoir faire un maximum de choses possible le dicton « la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » me convient parfaitement. Je reconcentre mon attention sur la préparation de mon petit-déjeuner puis je m'installe, dégustant à pleine dents le fruit de mes efforts. Bien sûr j'en laisse aux autres, je ne suis pas radine…enfin pas à ce point là. Après avoir mis au lave-vaisselle mon assiette et tous les ustensiles que j'ai utilisé, j'allume la télé et attends que le reste de la maison daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Les secondes passent pour des heures et les heures passent pour des jours. Je n'en peux plus, mon hyperactivité est en train de reprendre le dessus alors que ça ne fait que seulement une demi-heure que je patiente. Je ne tiens plus, j'en ai marre, je monte prendre ma douche.

La douche a été brève mais m'a fait un bien fou - comme toujours- l'eau brûlante sur mes muscles est un de mes remèdes miracles. Je sors de la salle de bain, entre dans ma chambre et m'habille. Je vous l'accorde « habiller » est un bien grand mot pour ce que je porte mais pour peindre c'est justement ce qu'il me faut. Je vais peindre le mur du fond avec les contours du Parthénon comme je me l'étais imaginer…enfin seulement après avoir fait les plans de ma chambre. Non, je ne suis pas maniaque, je suis organisée.

Le reste de la journée se passe normalement, après avoir fini mon chef d'œuvre et après avoir mangé nous sommes allés marcher en ville sous la direction des jumeaux tout en découvrant notre nouvel environnement. Et observer l'architecture.

La soirée se passe elle aussi relativement vite, car je me couche tôt pour pouvoir être en pleine forme demain. Ma dernière pensée est que demain je devrai affronter mes problèmes, que demain j'irai au lycée mais que demain est un autre jour.

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…mais quel est l'imbécile qui a réglé le réveil ? Bien sûr que j'aime me lever tôt mais tout de même pas à six heures du matin alors que c'est encore les vacances. Je sors ma main hors de mon lit et tâtonne ma table de chevet, espérant trouver mon réveil et l'arrêter…trouvé ! J'appuis sur le bouton et petit à petit je replonge dans l'inconscience qu'est le sommeil. Plus tard, ce qui est pour moi quelques minutes, mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau comme pour me narguer, me disant qu'il y a quelque chose d'important qui m'a échappé. Et c'est à ce moment que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je saute de mon lit en un bond, remplie d'une énergie nouvelle et attrape les premiers vêtement qui me tombent sous la main : un vieux pull de mon père avec pour motif un camouflage militaire que j'ai hérité après qu'il a rétréci au lavage et un jean, puis je prends le direction de la salle de bain. Je passe les détails, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai du faire beaucoup de bruit.

Je sors en trombe de la pièce et dévale les escaliers, puis je me laisse tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine pour profiter du temps que j'ai rattraper et manger mon petit-déjeuner. Je sens tous les regards tournés vers moi et ces idiots n'arrivent même pas à cacher leur rire.

« -Quoi ? dis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de rester fâchée contre eux.

-Mais rien du tout, Annie. Dit mon père se contrôlant mieux que les autres. »

Après ça ils n'ont pas tenu très longtemps avant de partir dans un fou rire, où moi même je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire.

« -C'est ça foutez vous de ma gueule. »

Les rires redoublèrent. Apparemment ils m'ont entendu me débattre avec mes problèmes matinaux. Mais quelle image je leur donne de moi ? Où va le monde ?

Ma fierté en a pris un coup, bien entendu mais je suis encore vivante. Maintenant je suis en train de mettre mes rangers presque prête pour partir au lycée quand j'entends Cheryl me parler :

« -Mais c'est quoi ces manières ? On ne dit même pas au revoir avant de partir ? me dit-elle feignant l'autorité. »

J'esquisse un sourire et fais la bise à tout le monde dans la pièce pour terminer avec ma belle-mère qui à ma surprise m'entraîne dans un câlin. C'est encore nouveau pour moi. Elle me tend finalement un trousseau de clefs qui je suppose sont celles de la maison.

« -Elles sont à toi maintenant. Prends en bien soin, elle te seront utiles.

-Merci, voilà la seule réponse que je donne avant de prendre mon sac et de partir. »

Je referme la porte derrière moi et commence le chemin de la torture qui a été estimé à dix minutes à pieds. C'est ce que je dis : la torture. Je descends le premier étage et… me prends une porte en pleine figure, plus précisément dans le nez. Résultat, je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Génial. La personne qui vient de me claquer la porte au nez s'agenouille devant moi et se fond en excuses et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends. Je lève enfin les yeux et immédiatement je me suis sentie jalouse.

Cette fille est magnifique. Je suis définitivement jalouse de ses cheveux coupés en mèches irrégulières, ses petites nattes de part et d'autre dans ses cheveux et sa plume accrochée à l'une d'elles. Elle doit sûrement avoir un parent indien et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle porte une plume, non, parce qu'elle a des traits indiens.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demande-t-elle avec de grands yeux, attendant que je lui réponds quelque chose. »

Et ses yeux ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils changent perpétuellement de couleurs.

« -Ha euh oui, oui tout va bien, c'est pas grave.

Ouf j'ai eu une de ces peurs ! En général ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de claquer la porte au nez des gens. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ah mais tu dois être la nouvelle locataire de l'immeuble, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Me dit ma voisine plus sous la forme d'une affirmation qu'une question.

Ouai, avec mon père. Dis-je tout simplement. »

Je fronce les sourcils, cette fille émane une aura assez puissante. Elle n'est pas normale. Pourtant elle ne semble pas pour autant vouloir m'attaquer comme l'aurait fait un monstre. Une demi-déesse peut-être ? Je n'en sais strictement rien et ne pas savoir est vraiment énervant pour moi. Un petit coin de ma tête me titille, me disant qu'il faut trouver, qu'il faut savoir.

« -Ah ok, tu veux qu'on fasse une partie du chemin ensemble puisque que le collège et le lycée ne sont pas loin ? Au fait je m'appelle Piper et toi ?

-Annabeth. Si tu veux on peut faire tout le chemin ensemble même, je vais aussi au lycée. Dis-je comme si on se connaissait depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

-Alors c'est parfait ! dit-elle comme si on venait de passer un marché, ce qui en un sens en est un. »

Le reste du chemin n'est pas si terrible que ça puisque j'ai Piper pour me changer les idées. Elle est de bonne compagnie et me parle comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Enfin peut-être que le chemin ne va pas se passer tranquillement. Je sens la tension monter comme à chaque fois qu'un monstre va apparaître devant moi.

« -Va-t-en, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait dur. »

A mon grand damne Piper ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je ne peux plus attendre et commence à sortir de ma chaussure le poignard que Luke m'avait offert. Ma nouvelle amie me regarde comme si elle avait vu un revenant mais heureusement que j'avais eu se réflexe, sans ça on serait sans doute morte et enterrées. Une _drakaina_ est sortie de l'ombre pour nous attaquer. Je pare son attaque avec un peu trop de facilité. Ce doit être une novice, c'est ma chance. Je cherche au plus profond de mes souvenirs pour me rappeler la technique que m'avait enseigné mon meilleur ami, Luke. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à lui. Nos armes se croisent et je tourne le plat de ma dague et envoie l'épée de mon adversaire valser à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle sait que sa fin et proche, elle me regarde d'une façon suppliante pour que je l'épargne. Je n'ai aucune compassion pour les monstres. Je l'achève en plantant mon poignard dans son ventre et elle disparaît dans un nuage de poudre dorée. Une bonne chose de faite.

Je me tourne vers Piper, m'attendant à ce qu'elle s'enfuit en courant comme quelqu'un de sensé l'aurait fait. Mais non, elle reste là sans rien dire, le regard dans le vide.

« -Piper…commence ai-je.

-Est-ce que tu es une demi-déesse ? Me demanda-t-elle en un souffle, me coupant la parole. »

Je la regarde les yeux exorbités. Je crois bien que elle aussi.

« -Toi ? Dis-je d'un ton un peu trop dur pour les circonstances. »

S'en suit un combat du regard. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'a su me défier plus de deux minutes. Piper y comprit.

« -Oui »

Je souffle, mes épaules se détendent doucement. Ce n'est pas une ennemie mais une amie.

« -Moi aussi.

-Alors comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu à la colonie ? Me demanda-t-elle innocente. »

Je tressaillie à cette question, les souvenirs de mon arrivée me revenant quand j'étais jeune, trop jeune.

-Ne dit rien à personne. Pas même à ton petit copain et encore moins à Chiron. »

Elle me regarde d'un façon étrange, sûrement du au fait que je viens de citer Chiron mais à ma grande surprise me répond :

« -Je ne dirais rien, du moins pas pour l'instant. Dit-elle sceptique, se demandant sans doute jusqu'à quand elle compte garder le secret.

-Merci »

Je sors de la ruelle, Piper sur les talons. Nous marchons encore quelques minutes en silence et arrivons devant le lycée. Je perçois d'autres puissances, certaine plus que d'autre mais je les sens bel et bien. Piper le remarque et me dit tout simplement :

« -Je ne suis pas seule ici. »


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui va être une longue journée. Voilà ma pensée de l'instant. Je fais un premier pas et entre dans le lycée. Piper m'indique la direction de l'administration pour que je termine de remplir les paperasses habituelles des nouveaux venus et me laisse seule en me disant qu'on serait sûrement dans la même classe. Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Maintenant ça fait une heure que l'on remplit ces foutus documents ! Et moi qui pensais que ça irait vite ! Je patiente docilement sur une chaise en attendant que l'un des surveillants arrive et m'accompagne jusqu'à mon deuxième cour de la journée. Je me note : ne plus jamais demander quoi que se soit à l'administration si je peux le faire moi-même, je suis bien plus rapide qu'eux ! Bande d'escargots !

Alléluia, quelqu'un arrive. Sur le chemin nous n'avons pas énormément discuté juste échanger nos prénoms histoire de. Moly la surveillante. OK pourquoi pas ? Une fois arrivée, Moly me tend un papier avec mon numéro de casier et mon emploie du temps et me laisse devant la porte de ma salle de classe en me souhaitant bonne journée. Elle est gentille. Bon, fini de faire mon petit monologue, maintenant il faut rentrer. Ca serait une bonne idée ! Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et toque à la porte.

« -Entrez ! »

Un. Deux. Trois. J'abaisse la poignée et regarde droit devant moi, la tête haute. J'entre et je referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'avance entre les allées de bureaux, sachant pertinemment que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. J'ai horreur que l'on m'observe par simple curiosité.

« -Enchanté, je suis Mr. Young. Je suppose que tu dois être la nouvelle. Mlle Chase ? dit-il d'une façon presque automatique, récitant son texte qu'il répète chaque année.

-Oui, c'est moi. Dis-je tout simplement coupant court à toute conversation.

-Très bien, tu peux t'asseoir derrière Mr. Valdez. Tu pourras faire les présentations durant la pause. »

Un jeune homme plutôt mince se lève et me fait de grands signes avec son air de latino, me prenant sûrement pour une gogole. Je m'assoie sur la chaise à côté de lui et soupire d'exaspération. Le garçon allait ouvrir sa bouche alors que je me tourne vers lui, le foudroyant du regard et en plaçant mon doigt sur ma bouche. Je crois qu'il a compris. Il faut qu'il se taise. Merci.

Voilà maintenant toute une matinée que je suis dans cette école et j'ai une faim de loup ! Piper est bel et bien dans la même classe que moi –à croire qu'elle sait tout en avance- et m'avait accompagné dans tous mes cours. En ce moment nous prenons la direction de la cantine. Nous faisons la file comme tout le monde bien entendu. C'est bruyant ici quand même, beaucoup d'élèves mangent dans le réfectoire à croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous. Alors que je suis en train de divaguer dans mes pensées, je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons terminé la queue et que le cuistot me tend une assiette. Hachi Parmentier. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Nous nous asseyons à une table, juste toutes les deux. C'est agréable de partager un repas avec une amie. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivée. Quand, soudain, je vois Piper écarquiller les yeux et faire de grands signes avec sa tête ce qui fait fouetter ses cheveux contre ses joues. Une sensation de froid m'envahit par le haut du crâne et descend rapidement le long de ma nuque et de mon dos. C'est de l'eau. Mais quel est l'imbécile qui m'a mis de l'eau sur la tête ? Je me retourne et me trouve face à face devant un garçon de l'âge de Piper, plus grand –non en fait beaucoup plus grand que moi-, des cheveux de jais et des yeux à tomber. Des yeux verts de mer. Je crois bien que j'ai deux océans en face de moi…Et c'est alors que je sors de ma contemplation qui ne dura que quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ma colère contre cet énergumène. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève dans un geste brusque, attrapant la carafe d'eau à côté de moi, la déversant sur le haut de son crâne ! Je pars de la salle furieuse du coup que l'on vient de me faire. Je crois bien qu'ils m'ont tous regardé de travers dans la cantine, mais je m'en fiche complètement, fallait pas m'énerver !

Je marche d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs tandis qu'un air renfrogné se peint sur mon visage, dissuadant toutes personnes de me parler. Enfin après m'être perdue une ou deux fois je trouve les toilettes. Je ferme la porte principale à clef, puis enlève mon haut pour le mettre sous le sèche-main. Je trouve pour une fois que cette invention sert à quelque chose mis à part à polluer. Plusieurs fois quelqu'un dans le couloir a tenté d'ouvrir la porte mais malheureusement pour eux c'est fermé. Je regarde ma montre et me décide de sortir puisqu'il ne reste plus que cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Je remets mon tee-shirt et débloque enfin la porte pour me diriger vers les casiers et prendre mon sac. Quand j'arrive dans la salle de classe, j'ai toujours cette sensation que l'on ne me regarde pas correctement : et encore une année où tout le monde me prend pour une folle ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Durant les cours, mon esprit a beau se concentrer sur le professeur -en vain. Je n'y arrive pas alors je parcours des yeux la salle de classe mémorisant chaque trait de chaque visage, repérant par moment les amis avec lesquels je vois trainer Piper. Je sais vaguement que l'on est en train de parler de la première guerre mondiale mais à part ça, je suis dans le flou total. Après un certain temps je décroche complètement et attends tout simplement que la sonnerie se manifeste, ce qui n'est pas le cas apparemment depuis un bon bout de temps.

Les gens commencent à ranger leurs affaires et se lèvent : ça vient de sonner. Pour moi c'est la libération de cette journée plus que bizarre qui commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système, en clair c'est la fin des cours.

Je me lève à mon tour et me dirige dans les couloirs, direction les casiers. Il n'est que deux heures et quart de l'après-midi donc beaucoup de gens travaillent encore, résultat beaucoup de gens sont dans les couloirs. J'essaye vainement de me frayer un chemin parmi le peloton, quand je vois une tignasse noire. La première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit est « Thalia », la deuxième est « elle est morte ». Rien que d'y avoir pensé me serre le cœur, douloureusement et…mon regard vient de s'accrocher à deux yeux bleus, un bleu électrique qui te transperce, lisant en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis là, plantée en plein milieu du couloir, me faisant bousculer par les lycéens pressés alors que mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, me faisant mal à la tête. Thalia est en face de moi, la Thalia qui s'est changée en arbre alors que j'avais tout juste sept ans, ma Thalia, ma meilleure amie.

« - ANNABETH ! »

Tout le monde se retourne et se met de côté de peur de se faire renverser par je ne sais quoi tandis qu'elle s'élance vers moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à mes tous premiers reviewers Springy et man32. Je tiens à vous remercier parce que ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir des petits mots à mon intention...j'ai juste couiner comme une souris tellement j'étais heureuse qu'on m'ai laissé une review la première fois...faut pas chercher à me comprendre. Et aussi Unic1, azert31131 et lolilolhihi qui sont mes premiers followers. Merci à vous tous de me lire. Ha voila c'est dit, ça fait du bien!**

**Alors fini le blabla, bonjour le lecture!**

* * *

Des larmes. Je crois bien qu'en ce moment je ne vois que ça. Des larmes de joie, des larmes de tristesse,…mais en ce moment même c'est un torrent d'eau salées qui déferle le long de mes joues dans un sentiment de soulagement. Mon cœur s'allège d'un poids immense qui me tue à petit feu, force que le temps passe. C'est la mort elle-même. La mort qui m'avait enlevé mon amie, Thalia, alors qu'actuellement elle me serre avec une force incroyable, m'écrasant la poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. Je me mords la lèvre inferieure jusqu'à me faire saigner. Ce n'est donc pas un rêve. Thalia me prend par les épaules sans pour autant rompre le contacte de ses mains et de ses yeux.

« -Je croyais que tu étais morte. »

Je la regarde d'abord perplexe, me demandant si c'était bien moi qui venais de dire ça. Non, ce n'est en aucun cas moi. Alors pourquoi me dit-elle une chose pareille ? Ce serait à moi de dire ça. Je n'y comprends plus rien, me demandant même si ce n'est pas un rêve très réaliste.

Ses lèvres tremblent. Ses yeux s'humidifient au fur et à mesure que je ne dis rien.

« -Annabeth ? »

Je ne réponds toujours rien, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ma tête et mon cœur me disent à l'unisson : « Mais bon sang réveilles-toi ! Elle est vivante, là devant toi, en chair et en os ! Bouge, fait quelque chose ! ». Rien. Il ne se passe strictement rien. Mon corps ne me répond pas. Il a sa volonté propre.

« -Annabeth ! me crie-t-elle dessus, me secouant comme un prunier. »

Et là c'est le déclique. Mon corps me revient mais ma bouche parle d'elle-même.

« -Je suis désolée. »

Une lueur nouvelle prend place dans ses yeux. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas mais elle a un côté rassurant, comme pour dire : « Maintenant je suis là, on va y arriver, ensemble. ». Je sourie à cette pensée absurde et elle me sourit en retour, puis je ne tiens plus, la pression que je contenais sort comme du gaz comprimé dans une bouteille. J'éclate de rire. Un rire à s'en tenir les côtes. Elle aussi.

« -Moi aussi, me dit-elle pour s'excuser à son tour. »

Pourquoi elle s'excuse ? Je n'en sais rien. Enfin je la regarde vraiment, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds. Toujours ce même style _dark_, toujours ces même cheveux où l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle vient de mettre ses doigts dans une prise électrique, toujours ces même yeux. Elle n'a pas changé, juste l'âge.

Une tension monte, légèrement, presque imperceptible mais bien présente. Cela fait huit ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, ni parlé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. C'est finalement elle qui brise le silence.

« -Tu as beaucoup changé, Annabeth. En bien je veux dire, hein, se rattrape-t-elle, débitant tout d'un coup.

-Par contre toi on dirait que tu t'es figée dans le temps. »

Je me rends compte de ma bêtise. Bien sûr elle a été changée en arbre pendant des années, forcément elle a été figée dans le temps. Mais elle ne la relève pas.

« -Je prends ça pour un compliment. Ça veut sûrement dire que je ne vieillis pas vite.

-Assurément, dis-je d'une manière un peu trop rapide pour être crédible. »

Elle plisse les yeux, cherchant l'erreur puis hausse les épaules comme pour abandonner et me prend la main pour me tirer vers la sortie. Je me laisse faire mais ma curiosité prend le dessus malgré tout et je demande, bien obligée :

« -Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Thalia me regarde d'abord interloquée puis me dit d'un ton qui me fait paraître idiote :

« -Dans un endroit où l'on puisse parler tranquillement, je sens qu'on a un tas de choses à se raconter. »

Le trajet se fait en silence, serpentant les rues de New York, nous fondant dans la masse de passants tout en marchant d'un pas vif, pressées d'entendre ce que l'autre a à dire. Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant un immeuble à la façade en briques rouges et aux fenêtres blanches ornées de temps à autre de fleurs. Le couloir est simple, sans décoration, juste du carrelage et des paillassons devant chaque porte nous prenons les escaliers et nous montons jusqu'au deuxième étage, porte numéro 6. Thalia sort un trousseau de clefs, nous fait rentrer puis m'indique la direction du salon, plus précisément celle du canapé. Une fois installées nous nous toisons du regard, la première à céder commence son -long- récit. Aucune de nous deux ne lâche donc ma meilleure amie souffle, fort, pour me faire comprendre que se sera elle qui commence.

« -Ok, ok, de tout façon on va toutes les deux y passer, alors autant commencer la première, s'exaspère-t-elle. Alors par où commencer ? C'était un jour de plus comme tant d'autre, un jour de plus sous ma forme d'arbre à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente mais je vivais encore, m'accrochant tant que je le pouvais à ce qui me restais. Puis une sorte de picotement s'est emparé de moi, suivit d'une vive lumière blanche. J'ai senti que les racines qui me recouvraient se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses et c'est alors que j'ai ouvert les yeux après avoir sentie le contacte d'une main sur ma peau et de la magie de la toison d'or. Je m'étais réveillée après plusieurs années d'un profond sommeil. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et là j'ai enfin vu tout le monde qui m'entouré, tout le camp des sangs-mêlés de ce que j'en avais déduit. Je vous ai cherché du regard, Luke et toi. Pas de trace de votre part. J'ai commençais à m'affoler puis le gars qui venait de me réveiller au toucher s'est avancé et m'a demandé qui j'étais, sachant pertinemment qu'il le savait. Je me suis présentée. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'il y avait une grande prophétie dont j'étais peut-être la principale intéressée. Il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas moi bien après. On m'a dit que Luke avait rejoint le camp de Cronos pour pouvoir être son hôte et que quand à toi tu t'étais enfuie. Tu es devenue une légende : la petite qui est arrivée à sept ans au camp et a été la meilleure guerrière depuis des siècles. Mais personne ne peut survivre seul dans ce monde. Ils en ont conclu que tu étais morte et je les ai crus. Je suis partie en quête et j'ai combattu durant la guerre puis je suis devenue la commandante des chasseresses d'Artémis. »

Je la regarde étonnée. Thalia un chasseresse ? J'ai du mal à comprendre. Puis ensuite, ils me croient tous morte ? Tout ça me dépasse. Thalia me passe une main sous les yeux pour me sortir de mes pensées et me dit par la suite :

« -Je crois bien que c'est à ton tour. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors pour me rattraper du fait que je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre la semaine prochaine, du moins pas avant le week-end je poste ce chapitre qui devient intéressant...enfin je crois et je l'espère ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Et Springy pour répondre à tes questions oui Annabeth n'était pas là à ce moment là donc oui Percy était seul. Je vous préviens je fais un remix de tout ce qui s'est passé ! En gros tout s'est exactement passé comme dans les livres mais sans Annabeth...alors vous commencés à comprendre ? **

* * *

J'hésite. Je suis encore sous le choc de ce que Thalia vient de me raconter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui dire à mon tour tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on s'est quittées. Je souffle pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envi mais son regard persiste et elle finit par ma dire :

« -Tu as dit que tu le ferrais, moi je l'ai fait. Allez vas-y. »

Je la hais. Elle m'oblige à faire ça. Je lui lance mon regard le plus meurtrier qui puisse être -qui la fait à peine sourciller- et me lance dans mon récit, avec une tisane à la camomille à la main :

« -Eh bien, depuis que tu étais partie je me sentais seule. Bien sûr il y avait tous mes frères et sœurs…et Luke. Mais il avait changé, il se renfermait et ne restait plus aussi souvent avec moi qu'auparavant, comme si il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi. Ca me faisait mal, très mal, et encore maintenant la blessure qu'il m'a faite continue de saigner. Le jour où l'on a apprit qu'il était passé aux côtés de Cronos ça a était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me suis enfouie. Tout simplement. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, loin de là. Seuls Grover et quelques autres personnes me tenaient à cœur mais visiblement pas assez pour me donner une raison de rester… J'ai erré comme une clocharde durant quelques jours -bien entendu j'ai renvoyé pas mal de monstres au Tartare, je suis un vrai aimant à monstres- mais j'ai finalement réussi a retrouver mon père. Ca a été dur au début de reconstruire les liens que nous avions -très peu soient-il mais nous en avions. Puis nous en sommes venus à déménager chez ma belle-mère et me voilà maintenant. Je me trouve devant mon amie perdue… »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge mais je la ravale. Ca fait mal de tout ressasser. Ca me fait bizarre de l'exprimer à voix haute avec quelqu'un pour m'écouter, moi et moi seule.

« -Mais maintenant tu es là et nous nous sommes retrouvées. C'est le plus important. Le passé est le passé mais le présent il faut le vivre et c'est maintenant. »

Voilà les mots que Thalia vient de me murmurer à l'oreille avant d'avoir un élan d'affection et de m'enlacer pour me réconforter.

« -Merci…pour tout, dis-je toujours étonnée que ma meilleure amie soit aussi démonstrative.

-Et encore, j'ai pas fait grand chose pour l'instant…attend un peu de voir la suite ! me dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour, nous remontant le moral à toutes les deux. Maintenant on se fait du pop-corn et on se regarde un bon film bien sanglant…ça te dit ? »

Je lui souris puis je lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération : elle n'a vraiment pas changé.

Nous avons regardé deux films d'épouvantes dont j'ai déjà oublié les titres et après j'ai saturé. Un peu c'est bien mais trop ça ne passe pas. Soudain je me rappelle un moment bien précis de ce matin même, celui où Piper m'avait annoncé qu'il y avait plusieurs demi-dieux dans le lycée. La question me brûle les lèvre mais je n'ose pas retirer Thalia de sa contemplation du générique de fin. Elle lève enfin les yeux et hausse un sourcil et me dit :

« -Bon tu accouches ou quoi ? »

Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle…mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur son sort que la question sort toute seule :

« Combien y a-t-il de gens comme nous au lycée ? »

Elle me regarde puis ses mains et commence à compter sur ses doigts. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq…mes yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure que ses doigts se soulèvent puis au final elle ne compte plus pour me dire :

« -Plein.

-Combien, environ ? j'insiste.

-Oh, on va dire entre dix et quinze. Ca te vas ?

-Oui, dis-je d'un air satisfait. »

Puis d'un coup je regarde ma montre, vérifiant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. C'est bon il me reste encore un peu de temps devant moi.

« Mince, dit Thalia d'un air complètement blasé.

-Quoi ? répond ma curiosité pour moi. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent et une lueur intéressée s'en dégage avec force puis elle me demande :

« -Ca te dit de manger avec moi ce soir ? Y en a d'autres qui viennent… en fait presque la totalité des demi-dieux qui travaillent dans le lycée. Alors ? »

Là je suis vraiment piquée à vif. Je pèse le pour et le contre dans ma tête mais ma décision a été prise dès lors que les mots sont sortis de sa bouche.

« -J'appelle mes parents pour les prévenir.

-OK, alors tu restes…et tu te défiles pas, hein ?

-Non, je réponds avec méfiance me doutant bien qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. »

Après avoir passé deux minutes au téléphone pas plus -pour éviter qu'un monstre ne me repère- mon père a accepté sans difficulté, même si de lui dire que la fille de Zeus était revenue à la vie lui a fait un coup malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaît pas. Après tout c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi à sa place durant plusieurs années.

Quand je rentre dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle fait, Thalia s'empresse de me fourrer un saladier dans les bras tout en m'indiquant une planche à couper et des légumes délicatement posés à côté. Je savais bien que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Je m'installe donc en silence au fond la cuisine sur une chaise en bois, m'exécutant à mon travail d'éplucheuse/coupeuse de légumes avec pour vue un magnifique papier peint orange et d'un tableau comportant toutes les sortes d'épices. Le menu de ce soir sera de la ratatouille et du saumon. Je crois bien que ce plat est européen…j'en suis même sûr : un américain n'aurait jamais inventé quelque chose d'aussi équilibré. Nous nous acharnons sur la recette, la suivant minutieusement pour éviter toutes les possibilités d'une catastrophe culinaire : à nous deux, nous sommes les spécialistes, car le peu de fois où l'on a cuisiné ensemble les aliments avaient un goût infecte. Croisons les doigts.

Une fois le tout dans le four, nous nous sommes mises à la décoration de la table pour finalement s'effondrer sur le vieux canapé en cuir en face de la télé, exténuées. Et nous attendons…et attendons…et attendons… Plus le temps passe, plus je stresse à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau entourée d'une horde de demi-dieux. J'ai peur…non…enfin…pas de la même façon que lors d'un combat ou autre. Peur de voir de nouvelles têtes, peur de me fier à de nouvelles personnes. Puis la sonnette retentit, ce qui me fait sursauter mais heureusement pour moi Thalia ne l'a pas vu. Mon cœur s'accélère de lui-même…puis une personne entre…et…je suis comme pour dire frustrée. Piper vient d'enter dans la pièce.

Elle me salue comme si de rien n'était. Je pense que c'est sa façon à elle de tenir sa promesse et de ne pas poser de questions à Thalia sur ma nature mais dans les minutes qui suivent je lui révèle tout de même que ma meilleure amie est au courant. Sa seule réaction est un haussement d'épaules puis elle nous laisse tranquilles pour le reste du temps.

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas la sonnette qui se manifeste mais un bruit sourd et mat provenant de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Un couple entre dans le salon main dans la main et se présente sous les noms de Frank et d'Hazel. Un garçon imposant de son corps mais d'un visage délicat qui lui donne l'air d'un poupin tandis que la file, Hazel, est fine et petite avec une peau café au lait et des cheveux bouclés noisettes qui s'accordent parfaitement avec ses yeux en amendes. C'est un duo un peu étrange sur les bords mais dès qu'on les connaît ce sentiment se change très vite pour les trouver adorables, les jalousant de leur complicité. Etonnant. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous asseoir que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée -elle devait être mal fermée, voire même entrouverte- et le latino de ce matin suivit d'un jeune homme blond que je reconnais comme Jason, le petit copain de Piper se dirigent vers nous. Cette dernière s'empresse de le saluer et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux une fois que tout le monde se soit présenté à mon égard. Il y a beaucoup trop de nouvelles têtes pour moi, je sens que sa va être laborieux. Puis soudain un petit détail me revient, aussi futile soit-il, Thalia et moi avions mis huit assiettes et nous ne sommes que sept : il manque quelqu'un. Personne ne semble faire attention à ce sujet mais j'en fais tout de même part à Thalia. Sa seule réponse est un petit sourire narquois qui ne me fait que réfléchir d'avantage.

Maintenant nous sommes tous attablés, attendant que le plat soit servi et toujours aucun signes de la personne manquante. On s'est peut-être trompées en mettant la table avec Thalia : la place est vide alors que les couverts en argents attendent paisiblement d'être utilisés. Quoi qu'il en soit concentrons-nous sur les personnes présentes : ils sont vraiment tous très gentils et sans se connaître personnellement ils m'ont déjà fait une place dans leur bande. C'est comme si pour eux il est d'un naturel d'accueillir des gens et de blaguer comme de vieux amis avec eux. Je vais mettre du temps à m'y habituer…un bruit provient de l'entrée. Je vous l'accorde, il n'est pas très fort mais l'ambiance qui nous entoure bat de son plein. Personne ne semble l'avoir entendu. Je me lève alors et ouvre la porte qui ouvre sur le couloir principal du bâtiment …pour me retrouver devant un garçon haletant, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux. Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelque chose qui se révèle être la sonnette. Je ne vois que sa tignasse noire et la peau mat de ses bras nus…et quand il relève sa tête mes yeux rencontrent les siens et je me retrouve pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui en train de plonger dans un océan, dans deux yeux verts d'eau surprenant, intrigant et envoûtant.

« -Annabeth ?! »

Ce sont les autre qui m'appelle de l'intérieur mais je ne les entends que d'une oreille. Je reste là à l'observer lui. Le garçon de ce matin, celui de la cantine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voilà la suite comme je l'avais promis et je dois absolument faire quelque chose que j'ai oublié: DISCLAMER: l'histoire et les personnages de Percy Jackon and the Olympians ne m'appartiennent pas. Voila c'est fait je respire ! Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaises. Springy je tiens à te dire que c'est vraiment chouette de ta part de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitres, merci ! Mais est-ce qu'il y a d'autre personne pour me laisser un petit mot ? **

* * *

Oh mes dieux ! Ces yeux…j'aimerai les contempler tout le reste de ma vie, j'aimerai les avoir rien que pour moi, j'aimerai me faire aimer de ce garçon qui dégage tant de qualités…mais non. Ma fierté prend le dessus. Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin, je le hais pour ce qu'il me fait ressentir quand je le regarde. Je me sens comme toutes ces filles qui fondent comme des glaçons dès qu'un beau garçon se présente devant leurs yeux, bégayant des paroles incompréhensibles, faisant tout pour se faire remarquer par le concerné. Et pourtant j'éprouve de forts sentiments à son égard…ne reste plus qu'à déterminer si ils sont positifs ou négatifs.

Nous n'avons pas bougé depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte, s'observant avec intérêts.

« -Ah ! Percy ! Je te présente Annabeth. Percy, Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy. »

Je sursaute à ses paroles. Je n'avais pas entendu Thalia arriver derrière moi…de même pour ce 'Percy'. Malgré une partie de moi qui est contre cette décision, je lui tends la main pour le saluer mais plus par politesse qu'autre chose, mais alors qu'il me la prend en retour je la lâche instantanément. Cette sensation ne me plaît pas. Ce courant, cette onde de chaleur qui me traverse le corps me déchire. J'aime Luke…même si la mort me l'a pris. Et ce ne sera certainement pas _lui _qui changera ça. Je m'arrête de penser avant de me prendre la tête alors que la soirée ne fait que commencer puis je tourne les talons n'accordant aucun autre regard de plus à ce fauteur de trouble, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui.

Durant le repas je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer et en aucun cas lui parler alors j'écoute les conversations qui fusent au travers de la table, réponds par des mensonges toutes les questions qui deviennent trop personnelles. Je scrute chaque personne présente au plus profond d'elle tout en me posant la question primordiale qui m'anime depuis le début : « Qui est son parent divin ? ». Toute la soirée j'essaye de les déterminer. Tous. J'observe leur moindre geste, leur moindre tique, manière, langage,… Mais alors que toutes ces petites choses font de bons indices l'aspect physique est le meilleur de tous.

Thalia fille de Zeus. Piper fille d'Aphrodite. Voilà les deux seules informations que je possède en ce moment. Je cherche. J'observe. Je cerne. Je scrute. Quand la première solution me vient est que malgré son visage de poupin et son comportement attendri, Frank doit être un fils d'Ares mais, quelque soit le raisonnement il y a toujours une petite voix qui me dit que ça ne va pas, tout comme avec Jason et Hazel. Jason me fait penser à un fils de Zeus mais il me paraît trop calme, trop posé pour l'être quand à Hazel, elle, me laisse totalement dans le vague. Je ne vois absolument pas de qui elle descend. Je suis perdue, perplexe, frustrée, tout ce que vous voulez mais je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir. Par contre Leo est à coup sûr un fils d'Héphaïstos vu sa manie de toujours construire de petits objets avec tout ce qu'il trouve sans même sans rendre compte. Et Percy, lui, doit être un fils d'Apollon mais ses yeux me rappelle beaucoup trop l'océan…il se peut qu'éventuellement il soit un descendant de Poséidon mais le pacte qui a jadis été passé par les trois grands dit clairement que c'est impossible qu'il le soit. Hormis Thalia qui est une erreur -malgré tous les arguments que j'ai pu trouvé-, aucun autre enfant des trois frères n'existe. Donc Percy est un fils d'Apollon tout comme Jason n'est pas un fils de Zeus.

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà je suis complètement coupée de l'animation et de la conversion qui a l'air très captivante pour certain, j'essaye de la prendre en cours mais après avoir essayé, je me décide de me lever puis je me dirige vers le balcon prendre l'air. Rafraichir ma tête qui commence sérieusement à chauffer.

« -Alors comment tu les trouves ? »

Je me retourne non sans surprise pour faire face à Piper.

« -Il sont gentils.

-Je crois qu'il t'ont repérés. Ils vont essayé de te tester pour voir si tu connais ta nature de demi-déesse, tu sais. Ton petit jeu ne va pas durer aussi longtemps que tu l'aurais voulu. »

Je souffle. Un petit nuage sort de ma bouche tandis que la circulation au dessous de nous continue sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Immortelle. Fidèle à elle même.

« -Piper…est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, mais si c'est pour savoir si je garde encore ton secret tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je sourie. Cette fille est vraiment adorable.

« -Nan c'était pas pour ça…j'aimerai savoir qui sont leur parent divin. A tous.

-Je te laisse chercher, fille d'Athéna. »

Voilà ses dernières paroles avant qu'un sourire espiègle se forme aux coins de ses lèvres et de retourner à l'intérieure. Je la suis et je commence par regarder les autres jouer à un jeu de société. Monopoly. J'aime ce jeu : je suis tout simplement imbattable. Tous me regardent et soudain pris d'un élan de compassion Leo me demande :

« -Tu veux jouer ? »

Il le dit avec un regard du genre « tu va morfler ma petite » tel que je ne me pose pas de questions et je m'installe sur le canapé à côté de Frank…en face du fauteur de trouble. Mais quelle place ai-je choisi ?!

La partie recommence et au grand damne de Leo je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise qu'il le pensait, voire même meilleure. Méfiez-vous des blondes. Je joue avec stratégie contrairement à un certain garçon en face de moi qui commence vraiment à me taper sur le système. Mais comment il peut faire pour être aussi idiot…c'est un mystère.

Je gagne plus de terrains que tous les joueurs ici présents. Je construis des maisons. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Je construis des hôtels. Rue de la paix. Ils sont morts, tous sans exception, ils n'en ont plus pour très longtemps. Et c'est alors que l'énergumène en face de moi tombe sur mes hôtels, j'éprouve de la satisfaction, du plaisir. J'en déduis que je suis sadique sur les bords…enfin n'exagérons rien non plus. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Sa stupidité me révulse, s'il croit réellement que je vais le gracier, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Alors tandis que je lui réponds avec l'un de mes sourires diaboliques, il commence à compter ses billets, qui je le sais ne suffirons jamais.

« -Ca sert à rien tu sais. Donne moi tout tes terrains et tes billets comme ça c'est réglé, on n'en parle plus. »

Il me regarde incrédule mais se résigne tout de même à me les donner, se rendant compte que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Après avoir grogner un bon nombre de fois, il se lève et s'approche de moi et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Son parfum me déroute. Une odeur de mer, de sel. Je regarde finalement ce qu'il est en train de faire et je me rends compte qu'il range ses billets et ses terrains avec les miens. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne lui avait rien demandé. Après avoir fini il s'assoie à côté de moi pour me dire d'un naturel :

« -Je joue avec toi, au moins je suis sûr de gagner ! Tu me dois bien ça.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout, je grogne mécontente de cette prise de pouvoir.

-Et ce midi c'était quoi alors ? »

J'ai le regard mauvais.

« -C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signal !

-Mais je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! En plus moi c'était pas plus de la moitié d'un verre, toi c'était une carafe d'eau entière ! »

Je sais bien que cette dispute est absurde et inutile mais je veux avoir le dernier mot. Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner. Le volume commence à monter mais alors que des insultent d'enfants de cinq ans sortent de la bouche d'un gars de dix-sept ans je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant des conneries pareilles.

« -Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Heureusement je ne suis plus la seule à me tenir les côtes car après cette réflexion de la part de monsieur, toute la pièce est engloutie sous les rires. Malheureusement je suis maintenant obligée de jouer la partie avec la personne que j'aime le moins. Ne jamais dire jamais. Je suis vexée d'avoir perdue cette bataille du pouvoir : je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours les hommes qui prennent les décisions, pourquoi pas les femmes ?!

Je le déteste, je le hais, je le maudis. A cause de _lui_ je viens de perdre pour la première fois à un jeu aussi simple. Je ne le supporte plus. De tout façon il se fait tard. Je dit au revoir en évitant soigneusement Percy puis je m'éclipse en vitesse.

Sur le chemin les lampadaires s'éteignent et se rallument selon leur volonté, les chats trainent dans les ruelles, les voitures roulent droit devant elles, mes pensées, elles, se perdent, se retrouvent, divaguent. Cette soirée a été une des meilleures depuis des années. Une choses ne changent pas. Les sentiments que j'éprouve sont négatifs, de ce que me dit ma tête. Mais je sais que quelque part au plus profond de mon cœur ils sont positifs, que ce dernier cicatrise. Tout de même je choisis de faire l'erreur d'écouter ma tête.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, je poste un petit, très petit chapitre, je sais mais demain c'est férié alors si vous êtes gentils avec moi et que vous me laissez reviews, plein de reviews je mettrais un autre chapitre! Je suis sadique je le sais. Mais personne n'est parfait, n'est ce pas? Sur ce je vous laisse et très bonne lecture à vous qui je sais ne va peut-être pas durer aussi longtemps que les autres.**

**Et j'ai choisi ce titre parce qu'il fallait quelque chose que personne n'avait choisi pour le moment: toi= Percy et moi= Annabeth**

* * *

Une journée comme une autre se déroule en ce moment même. Basique. Je me réveille. Je me prépare. Je travaille. Je mange. Pour l'instant je m'arrête là. Nous sommes à la pause de midi, dans la cantine, en train de manger et de discuter…enfin si trouver tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour avoir un autre morceau de gâteau s'appelle « discuter ». Eh oui, on se demande qui peut bien avoir ce genre de débat ? Non ? Non. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire…roulement de tambours…Percy VS Leo ! Vous avez tapé dans le mille. Vraiment, je vous jure, ces deux là sont réellement des estomacs sur pattes. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui demande son nom de famille à _lui_. « Percy » : ça me parait un peu trop proche pour la relation que nous entretenons, si on peut le dire comme ça. L'appeler par son nom serait plus judicieux mais surtout plus adapté. Depuis la soirée que nous avons passé chez Thalia, je prends bien soin de l'éviter ou encore de l'ignorer. Je dois avouer que c'est dur. J'ai toujours -bien malgré moi- envi de chercher le vert de ses yeux. Une raison de plus pour le détester ! Maudit soit-il.

Tout doucement, très lentement, je commence à me lever de ma chaise après un accord commun entre toutes les filles de cette table : on s'en va en vitesse, sans se faire remarquer. On était sur la même longueur d'onde sur le fait que nous n'en pouvons plus de ces conversations totalement débiles. Donc comme je disais, je me lève de ma chaise en même temps que les autres. Pour ma part j'ai réussis à passer le cap de la porte de la cantine, qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de notre emplacement, encore en mode furtif. Seule Piper s'est faite remarquer mais a heureusement eu la bonne idée de dire qu'elle va aux toilettes. Plutôt intelligente pour une fille d'Aphrodite. Comme Silena…elles se ressemblent tellement dans leur façon d'être et de penser.

Une fois à l'extérieure du bâtiment, je souffle. Prendre l'air me fera toujours et à jamais du bien. Le vent dans mes cheveux, les feuilles qui s'agitent sur les branches, qui tourbillonnent au sol, l'odeur des plantes, le bruissement de chaque frottement. Tout ce que j'aime.

Hazel regarde discrètement Thalia et Piper, d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je sais bien de quoi elle va me parler. Les deux autres la regardent en hochant la tête, l'incitant à engager la conversation si retardée.

« -Alors, Annabeth. Tu t'y connais en mythologie grecque ? »

Sa voix tremble légèrement, mal assurée. Je choisis de faire l'ignorante et d'être la blonde que tout le monde croit que je suis.

« -Non. C'est quoi ? »

Thalia et Piper se retiennent de sourire tandis que les garçons que nous avons laissé à leurs dépends nous rejoignent et malencontreusement s'incrustent dans la discussion déjà délicate.

« - Tu sais, tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, ça te dis rien ? rajoute Frank qui se trouve juste derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui vous parlez. »

Ils se dévisagent tous l'air de se dire « mais comment on va faire ? ». C'est assez divertissant de les voir se creuser la tête, se tourmenter.

« -Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes avec nous un jour, pendant les vacances, on connait une super colonie. »

Je ne sais même plus qui vient de dire cette phrase, car chaque pore de ma peau est recouvert de sueurs froides à l'idée de retourner là-bas, dans cette colonie, la colonie des sang-mêlé. Ma tête me tourne, je ne me sens pas bien et des souvenirs affluent dans ma tête, me donnant des nausées. Je ne peux pas en supporter autant d'un coup, c'est trop. Trop tôt, aussi. Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. Léo me prend par les épaules puis ensuite par la taille et m'emmène vers un banc pour que je m'assoie. Malgré mon état je crois percevoir un regard noir de la part de Percy en direction de Léo, qui ne le remarque pas. Non, c'est mon imagination. Lui être jaloux pour moi ? Cette pensée est totalement absurde et futile, je ne dois pas me laissée aller, je dois tenir le coup et me rétablir. Vite.

« -Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Si je me fie à mes oreilles ce doit être Jason. J'ai juste envi de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui crier « bien sûr que non, ça se voit pas ? » mais je me retiens :

« -Oui c'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Je sais bien qu'ils ne me croient pas, ils ont raison mais ils me laissent tout de même tranquille pour le moment. J'ai juste réussi à retenir un peu plus longtemps la discussion mais je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas finie, loin de là.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Kikou! Alors alors je poste un nouveau chapitre...quelle ironie. Bon je vais vous dire un truc: ce chapitre est sûrement le plus grand de toute ma Fanfic alors amusez vous comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire! Et est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?...par pitié, je vous le demande à genoux, laisser moi pleins pleins de review ! Je suis en manque ! Ça me donne la pêche et je suppose que comme tous les auteurs ici qui postent leur histoire ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite au plus vite pour vous faire plaisir et à moi aussi en passant ! Alors je compte sur vous. Bonne lecture !**

**ps: désolée pour l'autre chapitre qui est vraiment court mais bon au moins je me rattrape avec celui-là ! **

* * *

« La conversion ». Je me passe et repasse chaque scénario possible pour me sortir de ce pétrin mais malgré tout, je sais qu'un jour je devrai y passer…encore une fois. Elle reprendra et je devrai y retourner, là-bas, à la colonie des sang-mêlé. Il ne faut pas être un enfant d'Athéna pour comprendre que je n'en ai aucune envie, soyons honnêtes, mais je sais aussi que je ne veux pas y aller car trop de mauvais souvenirs s'y rapportent. Un jour j'y retournerai, sans doute pas tout de suite, pour m'y faire de bons souvenirs, quelque chose d'heureux auquel je me raccrocherai et qui me poussera à y revenir.

Mais pas pour l'instant, car là maintenant, en ce moment même où je me bats intérieurement, je me démène d'expliquer la fonction d'un dictionnaire à Jackson, pour qu'il arrête de venir chercher toutes les informations chez moi. Eh oui, j'ai fini par savoir son nom de famille par le biais de Thalia, qui un jour a réussi à voir sa carte d'identité, merci. Percy Jackson, né sous le nom de Persée. En parlant de ces deux là, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour une personne autre que moi tiendrait tête à ma meilleure amie, je ne l'aurai pas cru et je lui aurai ri au nez. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont salués était…mémorable.

_FLASHBACK :_

_Alors que l'on discutait dans le salon du studio de Thalia, Jason, Piper, elle et moi, Jackson a débarqué tel une Furie dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions, écartant grand ses bras, invitant quiconque dans une étreinte à en broyer les os, tout en s'écriant :_

_« -Tête de Pignon ! »_

_Et Thalia s'est levée, imitant ce dernier, tout en lui répondant sur le même ton :_

_« -Face de Varech ! »_

_Ils se sont élancés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre dans un 'câlin' qui pour moi voulait plutôt dire quelque chose du genre : « je vais te fracasser les os si tu continues de te foutre de ma gueule avec ce stupide surnom ». Ce qui je dois bien l'avouer était un spectacle qui n'a pas de prix._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

« -Un dictionnaire. Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? D-I-C-T-I-O-N-N-A-I-R-E.

-Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! Je ne suis pas ignorant à ce point, ne me sous-estime pas !

-Permet moi d'en douter. Mais si tu sais ce que c'est alors arrête de venir m'embêter avec tes questions ! Prends en un dans tes mains, ouvre-le et instruis-toi. »

Après ces dernière paroles je fiche le camp d'ici avant que mon self-control ne me lâche entièrement…mais je suis bien obligée d'entendre et de répondre une énième fois :

« -Et comment on fait si on est dyslexique ?!

-Tu te démerdes ! »

C'est les bras tendus et les poings fermés que je fuis cette conversation qui dégénère…comme les autres. Mes pas me dirige automatiquement vers la maison mais ma colère m'aveugle, donc ce n'est que trop tard que je me rends compte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Les rue qui sont habituellement bondées ne le sont pas, les gens qui habituellement sont là et me saluent ne sont pas là. Je suis seule. Je sens comme une présence derrière moi, froide, gelée qui me parcoure le long de mon dos et s'arrête sur ma nuque, s'immobilisant. Je me retourne à une vitesse que je ne m'aurai jamais cru capable mais je ne vois rien…strictement rien. Mon cœur s'emballe de lui même et ma respiration se fait haletante au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, que la tension monte. Je porte ma main à mon poignard. Les minutes passent et toujours rien. Je sors de mon état de léthargie et reprends ma course, effrénée cette fois-ci, direction la maison, sauver ma peau. La chance n'a jamais été de mon côté, l'univers est contre moi…car avant que je ne puisse arriver à destination, je les vois, tous, une horde de monstres. Je les survole des yeux et mes espoirs de survie s'envolent. Je suis largement dépassée en nombre et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que je ne verrai pas la fin de ce combat. Comme si cette idée est une évidence, qu'elle saute aux yeux.

Je relève ma tête dans un geste fier, si déjà je vais devoir mourir autant le faire avec honneur : en combattant.

Ils s'avancent, j'en fais de même. Personne dans cette bande de lâche qui vient s'attaquer à plusieurs contre un n'ose avancer et prendre la décision de lancer l'assaut. Seul le combat visuel a déjà commencé, attendant que l'autre ne se décide.

Un monstre, sûrement plus courageux que les autres s'avance et prend les devants. Le combat s'en suit.

Je sais que je n'ai qu'une chance infime et encore de gagner ce combat mais je me bats comme si ma vie en dépendais, ce qui est le cas. J'encaisse les coups. Je tiens bon, les évitant le plus possible, redoublant d'ardeur les miens mais je me sens faiblir, ils sont trop nombreux. Ma jambe droite est entaillée, mes bras deviennent lourds et engourdis, ma bouche se fait pâteuse, mes paupières menacent de tomber, je suis au bord du désespoir mais je sais que si je tout espoir, il ne me restera plus rien.

Mais c'est alors au moment le plus inattendu mais surtout le plus critique que l'espoir me revient, que me viens de l'aide. Un éclair brun me passe sous les yeux, des monstres tombent sous des coups qui ne sont pas les miens, des silhouettes se mouvent avec agilité, avec force…et je réalise une fois pour toute ce qui est en train de se passer. Chaque personne qui avait été présente à la soirée s'est lancée dans la bataille qui jusqu'à maintenant était inégale. Piper et Jason combattent dos à dos, de même pour Frank et Hazel. Ils protègent leurs arrières, s'entre aident, se sauvent…je me sens prise de panique. Je ne vois pas Thalia et les autres. Mes yeux parcourent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, ratissant ce qu'il y a en face de moi à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Mais mon cerveau est tellement concentré sur la bataille que je ne pense pas une minute qu'ils sont dans mon dos…stupide fille.

Je commence à me laisser aller car après quelques intenses minutes de plus le combat se fait moins fatigant, moins prenant. J'observe donc les techniques de combat de chacun et remarque pour ainsi dire qu'elles sont remarquables et…romaines ? Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps avant que mon inattention ne cause ma perte –à quoi bon de toute façon, qui s'en préoccuperait ?

Alors que j'abats une dernière fois mon poignard, je sens que l'on me prend mon poignet en étau, je panique et commence à faire une clef de bras sous le stress mais m'arrête juste à temps quand j'entends les cris de douleur de Piper. Qui par la suite me cris par-dessus le vacarme qui se passe tout autour de nous :

« -Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, tout de suite ! »

Je hoche la tête et je me laisse emmener vers un parking, suivie par le reste de la troupe. Après avoir 'emprunté' une voiture, promis on la rendra…si on vivra assez longtemps pour le faire. Nous montons tous les huit avec un peu de mal dans le véhicule, serré au maximum et nous démarrons au quart de tour, profitant de l'avance que nous avons pris sur nos adversaires. Le trajet se fait en silence, j'observe les paysages par la fenêtre pour éviter les regards en coin qu'ils me lancent pour voir si je vais bien. Je suis habituée à me battre, à fuir dans un endroit sûr. Je leur fait confiance pour nous en trouver un, un endroit sûr, où nous serons en sécurité…sûr…

« -STOP ! »

Notre voiture se stoppe dans un dérapage sec et strident, marquant le macadam sous les pneus et tous les regards que jusqu'à maintenant j'évitais se tournent vers la voix qui vient à l'instant de crier…c'est-à-dire moi.

« -Tu as vu des monstres ? Combien !? »

La voix paniquée d'Hazel me ramène à la réalité et je les regarde confuse.

« -Je…enfin…non.

-Alors quoi ? s'empresse de me demander Léo, les nerfs à vif.

-On va où ? »

Je le sais pertinemment et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser cette question aussi stupide soit-elle. Ma réponse ne vient pas tout de suite mais je vois bien que leurs épaules se décontractent après ce coup de stress et Jackson s'empresse d'appuyer le pied sur la pédale, nous emmenant au plus vite vers la colonie.

« -On va dans le seul endroit sur terre où les gens comme nous sont en sécurité. »

Je suis tétanisée, mes craintes ne sont pas fondées…et plus le temps passe et plus l'angoisse se répand en moi, petit à petit dans une douce torture. Je me mords les lèvres, mes mains ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de triturer quelque chose et deviennent moites et mes genoux tressautent.

Mais yeux s'écarquillent comme jamais ils ne l'ont fait quand je reconnais la côte de Long Island. Non…non…non ! Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y aller ! Il en est hors de question. La voiture s'arrête au bord de la route, à peine à la moitié de cette dernière où seul des champs nous entourent, malgré toutes les pensées que j'ai pu dégager. Je reste là assise, encrée dans mon siège tandis que les portes s'ouvrent mais que la mienne reste fermée, bizarrement.

Ils commencent tous à partir dans le sous-bois lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que je ne les suis pas ou plutôt que je ne suis pas sortie de la voiture. Léo ouvre la porte, les yeux alertes :

« -Allez vient, Annabeth. On a plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne nous retrouvent ! Sort de là ! »

Je le regarde mais je ne dis rien, j'attends que ça se passe, je suis bloquée, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Prendre la fuite ou les suivre ? Je coince.

« -Annabeth, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est super là-bas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire et on est là, non ? »

Susurre Hazel à mon oreille en des paroles réconfortantes mais qui malgré tout ne changent rien à mon état. Puis vient au tour de Frank, Jason, Piper et même Thalia d'essayer de me faire sortir, mais rien à faire. Ils me pressent, me rassurent, m'encouragent,…et soudain sans crier gare, Jackson me sort de mon coin par la force et me jette sur ses épaules, tel un sac à patate. A ce moment là un regain d'énergie me parcoure le corps tout entier, je reprends des forces et me tortille dans tous les sens pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qui à mon grand malheur ne marche pas. Je me laisse finalement emmener, du moins pour l'instant, histoire de me reposer un peu. Mes jambes se balancent au rythme saccadé des pas de mon geôlier alors que ma tête repose sur son dos. Je sens son dos musclé sous la tension qui l'anime…mon visage prend feu. Je ne dois pas penser à ça et encore moins dans un moment pareil ! Reprendre constance…inspirer…expirer…inspirer…

« -Persée Jackson repose moi tout de suite à terre sinon je jure par tous les dieux que…, siffle ai-je entre mes dents. »

Il s'immobilise quelques secondes et j'ai l'espoir fou qu'il me repose, mais non. Je suis tellement frustrée que j'en oublie de terminer ma phrase. Je me tortille un peu pour voir où nous sommes exactement et je me rends compte que nous ne sommes plus qu'à une centaine de mètres avant l'entrée du camp. Je recommence à me débattre, plus intensément que la première fois et bats de mes poings son dos et de mes pieds son ventre…musclé…Rahhh! Il faut que j'arrête !

La colère contre moi-même et celle que j'éprouve en cet instant contre lui me fait donner un coup si violent que Jackson me lâche immédiatement, le souffle coupé tandis que moi j'heurte le sol de plein fouet, me rouvrant la blessure de ma cuisse et me faisant entendre un 'crac' au niveau de mon poignet…bon sang, je crois qu'il est cassé. La douleur est instantanée et je m'empêche d'hurler à travers la forêt, faisant comme si de rien était même si je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, seulement quelques une.

_Ils _nous ont rattrapé, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Soit je fuis et je meurs, soit je retourne à la colonie et je reste en vie. Le choix ne se fait attendre. Je vie. Je me relève avec l'aide de mon poignet valide et je me rends compte que cette fois les autres n'ont pas vu que je ne suivais pas…enfin plutôt _qu'on_ ne suivait pas. Je commence à courir, enfin autant que ma jambe me le permet mais Jackson reste assis par terre, le souffle court. Je n'aurai pas du le frapper aussi fort, même si il est en parti la cause de ma colère, ce n'est pas à lui que je dois m'en prendre, pas de cette façon. Je retourne sur mes pas et l'aide à se relever tout en le soulevant sous les bras pour le faire marcher le plus rapidement possible. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant mais lui aussi est bien amoché, peut-être même plus que moi. Il grimace sous l'effort mais je suis obligée d'accélérer la cadence : ils se rapprochent. Les monstres.

Les premiers approchent et l'entrée, là où se trouve la barrière de protection, le pin de Thalia, ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres. Vingt. Vingt-six. Vingt-deux. Quinze. Les chimères pourront presque me toucher d'un instant à l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. Neuf. Cinq. Je ne pourrai jamais nous sortir tous les deux de ce pétrin, alors que les autres sont déjà sains et saufs, postés à l'entrée, derrière la barrière à lancer des encouragements, à se ronger les ongles pour nous.

Je tente une dernière tentative de survie et saute de toutes les forces qu'il me reste en avant et Jackson l'a comprit et en a fait de même. Nous survolons les derniers mètres et nous retombons au sol dans un bruit mat tout en roulant sur nous même telle une seule et unique personne, dans la terre et le sable qui rentrent dans mes yeux, mon nez et ma bouche. J'entends les monstres frapper contre la barrière…nous avons réussi…nous sommes passés…je suis de retour à la colonie…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va, parce que chez nous il fait 35°! Un truc de ouf dans notre région ou à cette époque il ne devrait pas faire aussi chaud! Enfin bon voilà un nouveau chapitre! Vous avez de la chance qu'aujourd'hui c'est férié, comme ça je peux poster! Et je tiens à remercier morvedetroll, p'titeblonde et Springy14 qui me laissent des petits mots vraiment sympa et merci de m'avoir corrigé Springy, surtout n'hésitez pas si je fais des fautes vraiment énormes!**

**Bon fini le blabla et bonjour le lecture!**

* * *

Je me sens étouffée sous un poids, tout le long de mon corps. J'ai l'esprit encore embué sous le choc de mon atterrissage en urgence et de la poussière qui me fait tourner la tête. Je m'accorde quelques secondes de relâchement pour reprendre mes esprits et je commence finalement à redevenir consciente tandis la mémoire me revient. La voiture. La course poursuite. Les monstres. La chute. Le saut…Di Immortals…le poids mort sur moi….Jackson ! Mes joues prennent feu quand je me rends compte de la position dans laquelle on doit être. J'essaye autant que je le peux de le pousser mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et mes joues sont en proie à un incendie sans pareil. Mes bras ne sont plus en état de le repousser et je me résigne finalement à le lui demander, gentiment… :

« -Jackson, bouge tes fesses de sur moi !

-Hum… »

C'est la seule réponse que j'ai droit d'entendre avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent et qu'ils commencent à rigoler malgré tout ce qui vient de se passe : sûrement leur façon de décompresser après chaque instant d'angoisse que l'on vient de vivre…de même pour un certain jeune homme en train de pouffer dans mon cou alors qu'il squatte mon espace vital, m'utilisant comme coussin.

Finalement je sens le parasite se rouler sur lui même pour me laisser me relever mais je sens toutes les parties de mon corps m'en empêcher, croulant sous les hématomes et les courbatures…les entailles…et mes os cassés. Je ne paye pas cher de ma peau en ce moment vu dans l'état dans lequel je dois être. Après tout c'est moi qui en ai encaissé le plus lors de notre roulade… Et pourtant je me relève, titubant légèrement mais ne laissant presque rien paraître.

Je commence à avancer sans vraiment savoir où exactement, laissant mes pas me mener où bon leur semblent alors que les autres commencent à me suivre le regard curieux et inquiets. Mes pieds avancent d'eux même et je ne me soucie pas de l'endroit où je vais…jusqu'à maintenant. Mes yeux s'ouvre tellement grand que mes orbites sont à deux doigts de sortir, ma bouche bée, quand je me rends compte où mes pas m'ont mené…les bungalows.

Plusieurs dizaines de pensionnaire me dévisagent tout en s'agglutinant tout autour de moi, avides de savoir ce qu'il se passe, d'un potentiel futur potin dès qu'ils voient une nouvelle tête. Je n'aime pas quand les gens font ça, c'est donc d'un naturel pour moi de les fusiller des yeux, défiant quiconque de m'adresser la parole, les intimidant de mes yeux gris orage. Si ces derniers le pouvaient, ils auraient déjà lancé des éclairs, dommage que je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Thalia…ça aurait était pratique.

Mais je ne commence plus à voir très clair après cette petite démonstration. J'ai sûrement un peu trop surestimé mes capacités physiques : mon corps me lâche, doucement, peu à peu. Je m'écroule sur place après avoir tant bien que mal lutté contre cette envie irréfutable. Avant que j'heurte le sol pour une énième fois dans cette atroce journée, des bras qui me paraissent très accueillant en ce moment me rattrape pour m'éviter de me casser quelque chose…une fois de plus. Je me sens vulnérable. Je lève difficilement la tête, une dernière fois pour voir la personne qui vient de m'épargner d'horribles douleurs…Jackson ? Mais comment a-t-il pu se rétablir aussi vite ? Comment… Et sans le vouloir je sombre dans l'inconscience, retardant le moment fatidique où je me confronterai aux autres…à Chiron…

* * *

J'ai l'impression qu'une personne me tambourine le crâne tandis que la lumière qui m'entoure m'éblouie alors que mes yeux sont encore fermés. Je devine assez facilement l'endroit où je me trouve…l'infirmerie, bien sûr. Je reste allongée, les paupières closes encore cinq minutes mais je me force à les ouvrir, révélant mon hypothèse exacte. Après tout, j'ai toujours raison.

Une immense salle séparée en plusieurs compartiments par des draps blancs immaculés, des murs bâtis de bois, un plafond bas. Quelques personnes vaquent d'une chambre à l'autre, soignant les blessés tout en faisant rouler une tablette engloutie sous une montagne d'ambroisie et de nectar avec de temps à autres des bandages et des médicaments d'extrême urgence.

L'infirmerie.

Je me relève lentement dans le lit et adosse mon dos sur sa tête. Je soulève la couverture pour voir mes blessures mais à mon grand étonnement je ne vois rien…pas un bleu, une entaille…une vrai peau de bébé. Est-ce que j'ai étais si longtemps inconsciente pour que je puisse guérir ainsi ? Je ne pense pas…enfin je ne l'espère pas.

Je me tourne délicatement vers le bords du lit, ne voulant pas réveiller les personnes qui m'entourent mais surtout pour ne pas qu'_ils_ voient que je me suis levée. Mes pieds touchent finalement le sol encore frais et je m'appuis sur la table de chevet pour m'aider à me lever. Une fois debout je reste plantée, là quelques secondes, le temps que ma tête cesse de tourner, mes mains appuyées contre le mur en face de moi. Je ferme mes yeux et j'attends, souffrant en silence de cet état éphémère. Je me redresse légèrement et retire mes mains du mur pour pouvoir tenir debout sans aide, comme avant.

Après avoir repris pleinement possession de mon corps, j'observe mes vêtements. Débardeur blanc et short en jeans : ça devrait aller.

Je sors tel une voleuse de l'infirmerie et me colle le long des murs, là où l'ombre est encore présente ce qui me donne un petit avantage en plus pour qu'on ne me vois pas précisément. Je me déplace tout de même d'une démarche rapide, droite et sûre pour passer inaperçue aux yeux des gens qui ne ferait pas attention à mon visage, du moins en détail. Je passe à côté des bungalows une nouvelle fois et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois celui d'Athéna. La nostalgie.

« -Annabeth ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Je me tends à cette voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Cette voix si réconfortante et attentionnée, vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années. Une voix qui est passée par toutes les situations, qui a exprimé de la peur, de l'amour, de la tristesse, de la joie,… La voix de Chiron.

Je me retourne, sachant très bien que je le reverrai un jour ou l'autre -loin de me déplaire, Chiron est un deuxième père pour moi.

Il s'avance vers moi et je le regarde, l'observant dans les moindres détails et je remarque qu'il a l'air plus âgé que les fois précédentes, malgré son immortalité. Il continue d'avancer et je remarque que lui aussi me détaille. Le centaure n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

J'avais oublié qu'il est aussi grand.

Il me prend dans ses bras, dans une étreinte de pur amour paternel.

« -Ca fait tellement plaisir de te savoir vivante après toutes ces années…si tu savais… »

Je le serre plus fort contre moi. Chiron…lui aussi m'avais manqué sans que je le sache. Et moi qui redouté de lui parler…tout ce qu'il voulait c'est me retrouver et se rassurer que je ne sois pas passer du côté du seigneur des morts, après tous ces héros qu'il a entrainé et qui sont morts au combat, ne pas pouvoir mourir lui aussi doit être dur à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous meurs…et ça depuis des milliers d'années.

« -Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, énormément. »

Ces paroles sortent toutes seules de ma bouche mais je ne les regrette pas, loin de là. Après ces mots, il se sépare de moi et me prend le visage entre ses mains, puis me caresse le haut de la tête dans un geste doux et affectueux, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

« -Allez, va retrouver tes amis. Nous reparlerons plus tard. »

Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et me détourne de lui. Je continue d'avancer droit devant moi, ma tête en proie d'une immense confusion car après cet échange je ne sais plus si dois partir ou non de la colonie. Je suis perdue…encore. Instinctivement je pèse le pour et le contre dans ma tête, mais rien à faire.

Maintenant que j'y suis pourquoi je repartirai ? De toute façon il fallait que ça arrive, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je souffle. Au pire, je pourrai toujours partir si l'envie me prend, non ?

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et je ferme les yeux tout en me laissant glisser le long d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vivre une vie normale, comme n'importe quelle mortelle ? Je ne supporte plus de voir des gens mourir lorsqu'une guerre éclate…comme l'année dernière. Luke…lui aussi me manque.

Je détourne la tête, revoyant son corps étendu sur le sol glacé de l'Olympe, un poignard planté dans un point presque inaccessible à toucher lors d'un combat, sur le buste. Sa peau blafarde, ses cheveux ternes, ses bras pendants,…

J'ai envi de crier, de tout mon être. J'ai les yeux humides. Je commence à me mordre ma droite et je crie comme jamais…seule. Je suis en train de me torturer mentalement, me passant en boucle cette image atroce…et Silena, Beckendorf…eux aussi sont morts…

Je continue de crier dans ma main, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues rougies sous la tristesse, me balançant d'avant en arrière, les genoux repliés sous moi. Je craque, littéralement. Avant je repoussais inlassablement ces pensées mais être à la colonie m'en empêche, je fais ma crise, mais ça va passer. Et une fois calmée je me lève, essuyant rageusement mes larmes d'un geste du bras, déterminée à savoir qui a tué celui que j'ai aimé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey coucou tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre tou aussi long qua l'avant dernier...allez arrêtez de vous plaindre je sais que vous êtes contents ! On est toujours contents quand il y a un énorme chapitre avec un petit Percabeth dedans...oups...j'en ai peut-être un peu trop dis...c'est pas grave !**

**Bonne lecture à vous et je remercie toujours mes super reviewers hors paires, qui me sont fidèles ! Et tout ce qui me suivent aussi !**

* * *

Rouge. Rouge sang même. Voilà la couleur que je préfère en cet instant où mon humeur est au plus mauvais point. Le rose bonbon me paraît bien loin et la vie en rose bordée d'éléphants tout aussi roses encore plus. Rage, vengeance, colère,…appelez ça comme vous voulez, j'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un, de préférence celui qui a causé la perte d'un être cher, très cher à mes yeux…Un assassin, voilà tout ce que mérite d'être appelé cette personne monstrueuse, abominable et sans cœur.

Mes poings sont fermés à m'en laisser les phalanges d'une couleur cadavérique, mes épaules sont remontés dans un geste crispé et mes yeux…je n'ose même pas imaginer de quoi ils ont l'air. Après avoir rougi de tristesse, puis de colère mélangé à quelque chose de meurtrier mon regard ne doit pas être ce qu'il y a de plus avenant.

Je traverse une seconde fois la colonie toute entière et malgré moi je la connais encore par cœur même après tant d'années d'absence mais surtout après toutes ces années à y vivre. Je passe devant le poing de Zeus si vite que j'en ai à peine le temps d'en voir les contours, l'armurerie à laquelle je n'apporte aucune attention et les arènes où j'entends des cris de guerre mais je passe outre et continue sur ma lancée, vers les bungalows, celui de Zeus.

J'aperçois enfin le grand U que forme cette fusion de style où se trouve l'emplacement des bungalows, néanmoins je ne le traverse pas, je me dirige directement vers le premier du lot, le numéro 1. J'ouvre la porte sans même toquer et entre sans autorisation pour me retrouver devant une statue imposante du roi des Dieux, où l'impression qu'il nous suit des yeux dans un air sévère me donne des frissons, prêt à nous foudroyer. Le bungalow est presque vide mis à part un lit de camp fourré dans le seul coin de cette pièce où l'on ne se sent pas toisé par ses yeux de pierre. Quelques photos sont accrochées au mur, des photos de nous, Thalia, Luke et moi. Encore jeune et heureux. Mon envie de vengeance double d'elle même en voyant ça. On aurait pu tout recommencer, depuis le début, maintenant que Thalia est de nouveau parmi nous…mais un imbécile en a décidé autrement.

Je regarde partout dans l'habitat mais personne ne s'y trouve, me laissant seule. Je frappe de mon pied dans la première chose qui me tombe sous le nez, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger cri de colère et de frustration. Je sors au plus vite et je me dirige vers le cours de tir à l'arc, mais quand je l'atteins je ne trouve que les enfants d'Apollon en train de s'entrainer alors qu'ils sont en majeur partie imbattable. Je me calme un peu pour ne pas déverser ma colère sur un innocent et je reprends ma route mais cette fois-ci vers les arènes, déterminée à trouver celle qui me donnera la réponse à ma question.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre je ne me pose pas de question et je rentre en trombe. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Mes yeux s'arrêtent presque automatiquement sur une tignasse noire. Thalia se trouve aux abords de l'arène et attend son tour pour pouvoir combattre une personne, qui à mon avis va regretter de s'être battue contre elle. Elle porte son bouclier si intimidant avec gravée en relief la tête de Méduse.

Au loin je vois un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que moi, me ressemblant presque comme deux gouttes d'eau me regarder comme si j'étais une morte. Il s'élance vers moi mais je n'y prête plus aucune attention et je marche d'un pas saccadé vers ma meilleure amie. Sur mon chemin je croise Clarisse Larue mais le regard désorienté qu'elle me lance ne dure pas très longtemps avant qu'elle ne me lance, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux :

« -Ravie de te revoir Puits de Sagesse, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! »

Je lui accorde un regard en coin avec un léger mouvement de la main mais je ne m'arrête pas dans ma lancée. Je continue, pressant le pas mais une main vient s'accrocher à mon épaule, me retenant. Je me retourne avec rage mais je m'adoucis tout de même quand mes yeux en rencontrent deux gris semblables aux miens mais dans une couleur beaucoup plus claire et douce que moi, ceux de mon frère, Malcom. Il me regarde longuement et m'enlace dans ses bras.

« -Heureux de te revoir à la maison…petite sœur. »

Je lui prends les épaules et le repousse un peu pour pouvoir encrer mon regard dans le sien.

« -Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Je lui dis ça dans des paroles les plus aimantes et les plus calmes que je le peux en ce moment mais mes yeux disent tout autre chose et cherchent désespérément Thalia dans leur champs de vision. Malcom l'a bien vu et je bien vois que je lui fais mal intérieurement…mais c'est plus fort que moi, cette envie de savoir et de vengeance. Il me laisse finalement partir et je cours pour de bon vers la fille de Zeus qui me tourne toujours le dos mais cette fois plus personne ne me retardera. Quand je ne me trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, cette dernière se retourne et s'illumine.

« -Annabeth ! Tu es réveillée ! Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Bien…mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça, Thalia. »

Elle fronce les sourcils devant mon air sérieux et se tait, attendant que je me décide à parler.

« -Je t'en supplie, dit-moi qui a tué Luke…s'il te plait… »

Ma voix déraille sous l'émotion que me procure cette phrase, de le dire à voix haute contrairement à toutes les autres fois dans ma tête. Elle me regarde sans un mot, la douleur qu'elle éprouve en elle transparaissant dans ses moindres gestes. Elle souffre tout comme moi.

« -Tu sais parfois ne pas savoir est la meilleure des choses. »

Elle évite ma question, elle tourne autour du pot mais je sais aussi que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas entièrement faux non plus. Elle baisse les yeux, ne voulant certainement pas rencontrer les miens. Elle ne voudra rien me dire.

Je reste plantée devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide de parler mais, d'un coup je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, me donnant des frissons et quand je me retourne mon cœur loupe un battement, rencontrant des yeux verts d'eau.

« -Alors c'est donc bien de toi qu'il parlait…

-Mais de qui tu parles ? »

Il me regarde interloqué, surement surpris que je n'ai pas compris de qui il parle mais il se résigne à ne pas me le dire.

« -Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dis. »

Il s'en va comme si nous n'avions jamais eu de conversation mais je le rattrape, l'agrippant par le bras tout en le forçant à me regarder. J'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il y a un rapport entre la mort de Luke et Jackson, j'en suis même sûre.

«-Dis-moi de qui tu parles.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Je resserre ma poigne autour de son bras mais il ne dit rien et reste là à lire au plus profond de mon âme.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix se fait moins assurée alors que ses yeux si attirant me regarde et que le sentiment qu'il puisse lire en moi me perturbe.

« -Parce que je n'ai pas envi que l'on se dispute une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas envi d'aggraver notre relation. »

Ce gars a le don de semer le doute dans mon esprit et de m'embrouiller pour un rien tout en faisant battre mon cœur plus vite que la normal…et je sais ce que ces éléments veulent dire. Je me hais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?...

« -Est-ce que c'est de Luke dont tu parles ? C'est de lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le sais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

-Quand est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Il ne me répond pas et continue d'avancer, le regard dans le vide. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire comme ça. Je le suis dans son pas lent, déterminée à avoir ma réponse même si ce ne sera pas Thalia qui me la donnera.

« -Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, hein ?

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Il souffle bruyamment. Je me demande finalement si ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait qui l'a tué qu'il s'obstine à ne rien me dire.

« -Tu sais qui l'a tué.

-Peut-être. »

Dans le mille. Il le sait. Il accélère son pas et nous nous retrouvons bientôt au centre de l'arène tandis que je coure à ses côtés ne pouvant pas faire d'aussi grandes enjambées que lui, mais j'en ai marre de faire le petit toutou alors je m'arrête et je lui crie par dessue le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent :

« - Dis-le-moi ! »

Ma voix ne laisse aucune échappatoire possible. Il se retourne tout en levant les bras au ciel, marchant à reculons.

« -C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Eh oui. Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là, hein ?! Au pauvre chou, elle a perdue son amoureux ! »

Son ton est empli de sarcasme et de dégout. Ce n'est plus le garçon que j'ai connu il y peu, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, j'en suis sûre mais ma respiration s'accélère et soudain ma colère me rappelle sa présence.

« -Ce n'était qu'un traître ! »

C'est la phrase de trop. Je charge tout en sortant mon poignard de ma ceinture de sous mon tee-shirt alors que lui sort de sa poche un stylo bille qui ne tarde pas à se transformer en une épée avec une lame en bronze céleste. Mon arme est peut-être plus courte que la sienne mais mes coups sont plus rapides et plus précis. Le combat fait rage et tous les pensionnaires qui quelques minutes plus tôt s'entrainaient autour de nous se sont réfugiés dans les gradins, animés par le combat, lançant des encouragements.

Nous nous toison une seconde et nous reprenons notre danse effrénée. Je pare ses coups comme il pare les miens. Aucun de nous n'a encore réussi à toucher l'autre. Je me lasse de jouer et subitement je me donne à fond dans mes mouvements…tout comme lui. Je dois bien admettre qu'il est un épéiste hors paire mais je ne me laisse pas abattre, ça me donne une envi irrésistible de le battre pour me prouver de quoi je suis capable. Parfois la ruse emporte sur la force et en ce moment c'est ce qui pourrait me faire gagner contre lui. Mon esprit se met route, à la recherche d'un plan d'attaque efficace tandis que mon corps se trouve dans une transe où coups et défense sont automatiques.

Mais mon adversaire me prend au dépourvu quand un mur d'eau se forme dans son dos, formant petit à petit une mini tornade autour de lui. Alors il est bel et bien un fils de Poséidon…intéressant. Mon plan tombe à l'eau… (quel jeu de mot).Ses origines change la donne, sa tornade aussi.

Mais alors que mes forces commencent à me lâcher, je ressens un regain d'énergie affluer dans mes veines. Jackson s'immobilise un instant, me dévisageant. J'ai moi aussi le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe. Je m'observe alors qu'une lueur grise m'enveloppe. La bénédiction d'Athéna.

Poséidon et Athéna se servent de nous pour continuer leur guerre. Ils jubilent du haut du Mont Olympe devant le spectacle que nous faisons, j'en suis certaine. Alors autant faire honneur à ma mère.

Le combat reprend de plus belle. Nos lame se croisent et se détournent dans une synchronisation renversante, nos sont fronts en sueurs sous l'effort que nous demande ce combat sans égale. Mes défenses se font moins efficaces, de même pour lui même après la bénédiction de nos parents respectifs. Chacun de nous en profite ce qui fait donc plusieurs dégâts physiques plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Mon corps qui avait retrouvé une peau de bébé est recouvert d'égratignures, de bleus en formations, d'entailles toutes plus profondes que les précédentes. Jackson n'est pas mieux en ce qui concerne les blessures, il n'a pas meilleure mine. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle et j'en profite pour lui parler :

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

-C'était l'hôte de Cronos ! Tu voulais peut-être qu'il gagne ?! Qu'il se serve de nous pour mieux nous tuer ensuite ?!

-Luke aurait pu changer ! Il était venu me voir avant de commencer cette guerre ! Tu n'aurais jamais du le tuer ! »

Nous n'avons plus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car le combat recommence une dernière et unique fois avant que l'un de nous deux ne tombe. Une dernière fois nous croisons nos lame, une dernière fois on se regarde droit dans les yeux, une dernière fois je me défends alors que dans un dernier effort, Jackson laisse une vague aussi haute que l'amphithéâtre se déferler sur moi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais ces derniers jours ont été un peu chargés. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est bientôt les vacances ! Bon je vous poste ce chapitre en vitesse ce matin puisque je commence à 11h aujourd'hui ! Na! Et la pensée qu'il est impossible de me tuer par ordinateur me réconforte un peu. Mais c'est pas une raison pour vous faire attendre comme ça. Je vous aime bien ! Enfin bref, je suis désolée si il y a des fautes mais je suis pressée de vous poster ce chapitre et et je dois aller travail...aussi. Mon dieu quelle horreur ! Mais qui a inventé une chose pareil ! Travailler... Bref on s'en fout ! Bonne lecture et encore vraiment désolée !**

* * *

Je ferme mes yeux et prends une bouffée d'air dans une dernière inspiration avant que l'eau glacée ne me submerge et m'emporte dans ses tumultes…mon cœur se serre et je m'attends à ce que chaque secondes qui suivent, je me retrouve plongée dans un tourbillon sans fin. Je parviens tout de même à faire apparaître un rictus sur mes lèvres alors qu'un rire cynique dépasse la barrière de ma bouche : Annabeth Chase, 15 ans, décédée le mardi 6 septembre 2014 sur la côte de Long Island à cause d'une stupide connerie… Une boule dans ma gorge se coince et j'attends désespérément que l'eau arrive, que tout soit terminé, une fois pour toute…mais rien, je ne comprends pas, au moins deux minutes que j'aurai dû être morte noyée. Je serre les dents et soulève une des mes paupières dans l'espoir fou de voir apparaître un miracle. Mais après avoir aperçu ce que mon œil entrouvert m'a laissé voir, j'ouvre grand mes deux yeux, me délectant de ce spectacle inuit qui quelques minutes plutôt aurait dû me tuer. Des centaines de litres d'eau me contournent d'une manière surnaturelle, faisant mille et un reflets autour de moi grâce aux ardents rayons de soleil qui filtrent dans ce liquide si impressionnant et apeurant pour moi, tel un prisme. Des éclats se reflètent un peu partout dans ce trou béant qui me garde toujours en vie tandis que mes doigts effleurent la surface de cette paroi majestueuse et que l'air marin me rafraichit. Je laisse un sourire se créer aux coins de ma bouche dans un sentiment de soulagement alors que je commence à mettre mon autre main sur ce mur d'eau. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se réduit considérablement et me laisse deviner des silhouettes indistinctes se déplaçant frénétiquement dans les gradins. L'eau n'est pas inépuisable.

Le peu d'eau qui m'entoure ne tient pas plus longtemps en place et s'effondre sur le sol, inanimée. Je regarde finalement devant moi et mes yeux entrent en collision avec deux océans qui d'une certaine manière, luisent d'un sentiment de stupeur, de peur et de colère. Jackson. Mais il stoppe soudainement le contact visuel et grogne tout en haletant sous l'effort que cette vague lui a demandé, sûrement avec l'eau du lac qui ne se trouve qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres d'ici.

Nous nous toisons un instant pour une seconde fois, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur nos fronts telles des cristaux. Personne n'ose parler devant le spectacle qui vient de se produire sous leur nez, trop éberlué et effrayé. Le fils de Poséidon est le premier à bouger. Il se redresse, le dos bien droit et fait demi-tour dans un geste brusque, sans un regard en arrière et quand il se trouve aux abords d'une des portes de sortie, abat son poing sur le mur de l'arène, d'où un bruit mat et douloureux en sort sous le choc. Chaque demi-dieu présent sursaute devant une telle démonstration de colère…ou de frustration ? Des frissons me parcourent l'échine quand je me rends réellement compte de ce qui aurait dû se passer et tout ce que j'aurai raté dans ma vie. Mes genoux semblent trembler d'eux même et me lâchent peu de temps après. Je me retrouve seule au milieu de l'arène, genoux à terre, mains sur le cœur alors que des larmes incontrôlées glissent sur mes joues…toute la peur que j'aurai dû ressentir me traverse, faisant déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps et me faisant trembler comme une feuille.

Thalia ne tarde pas à venir me 'ramasser à la petite cuillère' et de m'emmener loin de cet endroit où seule la loi du plus fort règne sans partage, l'unique respectée. Elle me prend par les épaules et me soutient sur tout le long du chemin, ne se posant pas de question, allant tout droit vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Ma meilleure amie me laisse doucement tomber sur un lit au hasard puis sort immédiatement de son sac -qu'elle a dû récupérer durant notre combat- de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Ni une, ni deux je me jette dessus, ignorant la douleur que me provoque tous ces mouvements mais Thalia me repousse et me force à me rester allongée.

« -Ne force pas, ça ne va que faire aggraver tes blessures. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Je ne dis rien mais je me laisse aller. Elle me présente de l'ambroisie devant ma bouche que j'ouvre sans plus tarder. Je mâche le carré, savourant le goût de popcorn que nous mangions mon père et moi, quand nous nous regardions des films à l'eau de rose dans notre maison de vacance. Juste tous les deux. Et alors que les souvenirs se propagent dans ma tête, la douleur se fait peu à peu oublier.

Je soupire de contentement et je m'enfonce plus en arrière dans mon oreiller tandis que mes yeux se ferment et que Morphée me tend ses bras. Même le matelas d'un lit de camp ne peut pas m'empêcher de sombrer devant un tel appel.

Mais le repos ne dure pas aussi longtemps que prévu car bien malgré moi, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et de lourds pas se font entendre dans toute la pièce. La personne s'assoie près de Thalia qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas bougé de son siège alors quelle commence à lui crier après.

« -Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller aussi fort ! Elle est une combattante extraordinaire mais ce n'est pas non plus un Titan ! »

Je continue de faire semblant de dormir malgré l'indiscrétion de Thalia : même un mort aurait pu se réveiller après un tel discours tellement son ton était fort. Je continue de leur tourner le dos, écoutant attentivement la conversation.

« -Je sais…je n'aurai jamais dû…je ne voulais pas…

-Va t'excuser auprès d'elle. Je m'en tape complètement de tes excuses à la noix ! »

Cette voix…non pas celle de Thalia…l'autre, bordel je la connais ! Mais où _? Di immortals_…, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui elle appartient !... Pourquoi… ?Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me soulève du lit… ?

Je ne tiens pas plus longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. J'arrête de faire semblant de dormir et j'ouvre mes yeux tout en tournant la tête vers la personne qui me prend dans ses bras. Jackson ? Non mais ça va vraiment finir par être une habitude ! N'empêche j'aurai dû m'en douter…d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Qui lui dit que j'ai envie de le voir après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

« -Lâche-moi ! »

Ma voix résonne dans mes oreilles comme un bourdonnement, caverneuse mais néanmoins je parviens à la rendre ferme.

« -…

-Bon sang ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! T'as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ?!

-…

-Va aux corbeaux ! »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais il s'obstine à ne rien me dire et à se taire ! Pourtant c'est bien lui qui voulait s'excuser pour son comportement 'inadmissible'. Je vais finir par devenir folle. Je commence à taper ma tête contre son torse, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre tout en sachant très bien que je ne peux pas ne rien faire.

Un micro sourire se forme sur son visage –pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends plus mon cœur ? Je l'observe, cherchant à quoi il pouvait bien penser à l'instant pour le faire se marrer tout seul…il le remarque et je rougie aussitôt…stupide fille d'Athéna. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me rattrape en l'insultant de tous les noms que je connais en grec ancien.

Un courant d'air frais me frappe de plein fouet alors qu'il ne devrait pas faire froid en pleine journée, même si nous sommes en fin d'été, encore moins à la colonie des sangs-mêlés. Je tourne ma tête vers la direction qui fait face à mon dos et une idée me vient subitement, comme une évidence. Le lac. Cet imbécile veut me jeter dans le lac !

Nous sommes au bout du ponton et je lance un regard plein d'appréhension vers le fils de Poséidon. Il le remarque mais ne fait rien pour reculer.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux simplement me faire pardonner, j'ai été un idiot de première. »

Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Se faire pardonner en me jetant dans un lac ! Ce n'est pas de si tôt que je vais lui accorder une telle faveur.

Son pied se place au-dessus du bord et tout son poids suivi du mien tombent vers l'avant. Automatiquement mes bras se raccrochent à son cou, cherchant étrangement du réconfort dans cette chute. Je ne sais pas nager.

L'eau froide me coupe la respiration pour quelques secondes tandis que le manque d'air me fait paniquer, m'enfonçant plus encore vers le fond du lac. Car, oui, quand nous sommes entrés dans l'eau, j'ai malencontreusement lâché ma prise sur la seule personne qui aurait pu me maintenir à la surface. Des bulles d'air s'échappent de ma bouche et je ne tiendrai pas beaucoup plus longtemps ma gorge et mes poumons me brûlent.

Je perds toute combattivité quand deux bras me ramènent vers ce que j'estime être la surface. Automatiquement je crache toit ce que j'ai avalé durant mon séjour sous marin. Mes cheveux me collent sur tout le visage, de même pour mes vêtements. Je meurs de froid et je suis trempée jusqu'aux os. Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses là n'arrivent qu'à moi ?!

Alors que je me remets peu à peu de ma chute -pas si haute que ça finalement- Jackson me scrute intensément, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Oui, il a le droit d'avoir des remords, surtout après avoir essayé de me tuer deux fois dans la même journée ! Tout ça est de sa faute !

« -Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?! »

Il continue de me regarder, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il prend ma main, ce qui me surprends tandis que mes joues prennent lentement la couleur d'un brasier à ce contacte. Je la retire immédiatement mais apparemment monsieur en a décidé autrement.

« -Laisse-toi faire. »

Je n'aime pas la façon dont il a employé ce ton mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et que je dois -pour une fois- lui faire confiance. Ca va être dur. Mais heureusement que l'épisode de Luke m'est complètement sorti de la tête, ne ravivant pas la colère et la haine qui m'abrite.

Même si je suis presque entièrement immergée dans l'eau, j'ai l'impression que cette dernière glisse sur moi, comme si un filet d'eau me recouvre tout le corps tel une combinaison. C'est assez étrange comme sensation mais pas désagréable. Je ne sens plus mes courbatures et le froid. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, que je me trouve sur la terre ferme, en train de profiter du soleil.

Malheureusement pour moi nous commençons à rejoindre le bord et nous sortons du lac peu de temps après, parfaitement secs, pas même une égratignure. Une évidence me vient. C'est comme quand je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. Une vraie peau de bébé.

« -Je te demande pardon.

-Quoi ? »

J'étais tellement absorbée par la contemplation de ma peau que je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« -J'ai dit : je te demande pardon. »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Du moins pas ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise.

« - C'est toi qui m'a guérit. Les deux fois ?

-Euh…ouai.

-Merci. »

Je suis perdue. A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble soit nous nous battons, soit nous nous entraidons. C'est déroutant. Nous faisons un pas en avant puis après deux pas en arrière. Tout ce que je demande c'est que ce cercle vicieux s'arrête.


	12. Annonce

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors pour commencer je tiens à vous demander pardon pour mes absences. En ce moments je suis pas mal occupée et je me suis rendu compte que mes anciens chapitres ne me plaisaient pas. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de tous les revoir. Donc sans vouloir vous vexer, il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience. Je préfère prendre mon temps pour travailler sur un chapitre et qu'il soit d'une meilleure qualité que de vous poster un chapitre vite fait mais pas terrible, terrible. Alors s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Soit dit en passant, rien ne vous empêche de lire mes mis à jour ! Donner votre avis et dites moi si c'est mieux ou non ! Que je m'améliore… Chapitre 1 déjà republié !**

**Je compte sur vous !**

**A la prochaine, Taranisse.**


End file.
